Busting, Secret Agents and Kidnapped
by AnimationNut
Summary: Phineas and Ferb get a new friend and Candace gets a new busting partner. Although the girls seem normal, their father certainly isn't. One man is determined to make their father pay and Perry finds his secret in jeoperdy. It's just one of those days... I only own the plot and my OC's.
1. The New Girls

**Hello all. The Phineas and Ferb movie has been replaying in my brain (yes, I loved it that much) and I felt the need to write a P&F fiction. I do not own Phineas and Ferb. Review please, but no flames :)**

**The New Girls**

Phineas peered curiously over the wooden fence and stared across the street. "It looks like Isabella is getting some new neighbours."

The large moving truck across the street was the source of the redhead's curiosity. Many large movers were lugging cardboard boxes from the trailer and stocking them on the bright green lawn. The front door was wide open and occasionally someone would drift in and out. "I wonder if they have any kids our age..."

Just as the words left his mouth, a girl around ten years old skipped from the house and stood on the front of the lawn, her brow furrowed as she scanned the many boxes. Her shoulder length snow-white hair swayed as she swung her head from side to side. A small pink bow was tied above her left ear and her brilliant blue eyes were observant. She wore black boots, black jeans and a white T-shirt with lavender sleeves.

"Gee, I guess that answers that!" Phineas said. "We should introduce ourselves! It must be hard moving to a new place."

Ferb simply nodded. Before the two boys could leave the yard their mother poked her head out the sliding glass door. "Where are you boys going?"

Phineas pointed across the street. "We were going to greet our new neighbours."

Linda smiled. "How nice! Hold on a second, I just baked some cookies..."

Phineas and Ferb followed their mother inside and sat down at the kitchen table. "Hello Perry," the redhead greeted as he pet the platypus. Perry gave his signature purr and curled up for a little nap.

"What are you guys up to?" Candace asked suspiciously as she entered the kitchen. Normally her little brothers were already hard at work making some contraption and she would be trying to bust them-only to ultimately fail.

"We were going to introduce ourselves to our new neighbours," Phineas explained. "Why don't come?"

Candace opened her mouth to make a sarcastic response but Linda spoke first. "That's a great idea! Who knows Candace; they might even have a girl your age."

The teen clamped her mouth shut and scowled. She followed reluctantly after her brothers (who were now lugging a basket of cookies courtesy of Linda Flynn) outside and across the street.

The girl was still in the front yard, but now she was on her hands and knees and rummaging through one of the many boxes that were scattered all over the lawn. Candace arched an eyebrow at the hair colour and rolled her eyes. Some people just didn't have a sense of style.

"Hi!" Phineas greeted.

The girl looked up in surprise at the welcoming party that appeared on her lawn before smiling and standing up. She brushed the grass off of her knees before saying, "Hey!"

"I'm Phineas Flynn. This is my sister Candace-"The teen managed a smile and waved half-heartedly. "-and this is my brother Ferb."

Ferb waved as well. The girl stared at his green hair and then at Phineas and Candace's red hair. Phineas caught on to her confusion and explained, "He's our stepbrother. He doesn't talk much."

"A man of few words huh? That's cool." The girl smiled. "I'm Misty M."

Phineas held out the basket and her blue eyes widened. "Are these chocolate chip cookies?" She asked hopefully.

"I think so. They are Mom's specialty..."

Misty plucked one from the basket and smiled. "No kidding. These are awesome!"

Candace quelled a sigh and wondered if she could go back home. The last thing she wanted to do was hang around a bunch of ten year olds. She was about to slip away when Misty suddenly said, "You're about fifteen, right?"

Candace raised an eyebrow. "Yes. Yes I am."

"You might like my older sister. You seem like you would get along." Misty placed the basket gently on the ground before cupping her hands around her mouth and hollering, "MAYBELLE! GET OUT HERE!"

"WHAT?" An irritated reply called back. A few seconds later another girl with long blonde hair and the same blue eyes as Misty appeared in the doorway with an annoyed expression on her face and hands on her hips. "And how many times do I have to tell you not to call me-uh...hi?" For she had just noticed they had visitors.

Misty grinned. "Everyone, this is my older sis Maybelle. Maybelle this is Phineas and Candace Flynn and Ferb-"She trailed off uncertainty.

"Fletcher," Phineas whispered.

"And Ferb Fletcher," she continued. "They're our new neighbours."

"Nice to meet you. As you can tell, she got the cool name and I didn't. Please call me May." May straightened her black skirt and crossed her arms over her pink button-up shirt. "Welcome to the dump."

Phineas glanced around the yard. "Yeah, you sure have a lot of unpacking to do."

Misty sighed. "I know right? It's gonna take forever!"

"Then you better get started," Maybelle said coolly. "You heard Dad. He wants all of our stuff unpacked by dinner."

"We can help!" Phineas said eagerly. "It'll be a lot faster if we all work together! And we can get Isabella to help!"

"Isabella?" Misty asked curiously.

"She lives right next to you. Come on, we'll introduce you to her!"

The three kids took off and Maybelle scowled after her sister. "Ugh, she never listens! Oh well. Not my problem if she doesn't unpack in time."

Candace shook her head. "I know what you mean. My brothers never listen to me either. Heck, I'm sure they'll probably be working on some crazy invention right now."

May blinked. "Invention?"

"Yeah. They've been building a bunch of stuff all summer long. There was a rollercoaster, a few rockets, some time travel, some-"Candace cut herself off and sighed. "And now you think I'm crazy just like my Mom."

"On the contrary, I think it's possible." May said. "If my sister can get away with turning our old backyard into a petting zoo and sneak into an R-rated movie with my Dad _in the exact same theatre_, then it's entirely probable that your brothers can do all that."

Candace couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You mean your sister does crazy stuff too?"

"Not exactly crazy stuff. More like breaking parental laws rather than the laws of physics. But she still gets away with everything."

"And now that she's met Phineas and Ferb, you can expect nothing to change." Candace stated glumly. "I've tried _everything._"

May smirked. "I'm sure that's an exaggeration. But...maybe I could help."

"I could use all the help I could get." Candace smiled. "I can help you unpack if you want. Then we could plot and plan and I'll introduce you to Stacy."

May shrugged. "Sounds good to me."

Candace grinned and followed May inside. She never would have thought her new neighbour would be someone who had trouble busting their sibling. It was fate! "Hey, what's with your sister's hair?"

"She likes to dye her hair. I think this is the colour she's sticking to though. I know, she's weird."

...

Phineas rang Isabella's doorbell and the door was thrown open instantly. "Whatcha doin'?"Isabella asked cheerily. Her smile faltered slightly when she noticed a girl standing next to Phineas with a smile on her face.

"Hey Isabella! This is your new neighbour Misty. We just met her!" Phineas introduced.

Isabella brightened again. "Welcome to Danville! I'm Isabella, leader of Fireside Girls Troop 46231."

"Nice to meet you," Misty said. "Phineas and Ferb said they were going to help me unpack. Do you want to come?"

"We're going to unpack the fun way," Phineas said excitedly. Isabella grinned.

"I'm in! And then later we can introduce you to the gang."

The four kids walked across the street and entered the Flynn-Fletcher garage. Misty looked around, a bit confused. "What are we doing?"

"We are going to build a machine that'll speed up the unpacking," Phineas explained. "We just have to make up the blueprints."

The white-haired girl widened her blue eyes as Phineas and Ferb got to work. "Do they do this often?"

Isabella giggled. "You have no idea..."

**This chapter will probably be the most boring because it's the intro chapter. Any guesses on who the Father is? Yes, it's a character in Phineas and Ferb and you should know him. Review please :)**


	2. Perry, Meet Frederick

**I do not own Phineas and Ferb. Review please, but no flames :)**

**Perry, Meet Frederick**

"This is your _room?_" Candace asked in disbelief as she gaped around.

"Yes, yes it is," May said casually.

It was the coolest room Candace has ever seen. The floor was made up of purple tiles that glowed pink when you stepped on them. Her circular bed was in the middle of the room, piled high with squashy square pillows and a deep purple blanket. The walls were a lighter purple and decorated with blinking pink lights. On the right side of the room were a white computer desk and a white dresser. Above the dresser was a diamond-shaped mirror surrounded by purple and pink lights. A purple laptop rested on the computer desk and Candace collapsed into the pink swivel chair so she could take the coolness in.

"Even I don't have a TV in my room," the redhead complained as she stared at the widescreen plasma that hung from the wall opposite the bed. She picked up the remote that sat on the white nightstand table and started flicking through the options.

May watched her new friend with amusement. "My Mom likes to decorate. In case you couldn't tell my favourite colours are pink and purple."

"Never would have guessed." Candace joked back. Her blue eyes widened as she stared at the left side of the room. "Whoa! What is _that?_"

On the other side of the room was a circular pond filled with lily pads, white blossoms and lined with smooth rocks. "You have a pond in your room?"

"That was my Mom's idea. It's a habitat for my pet frog."

"You have a pet frog?"

May grinned. "I know, not exactly a normal pet choice is it?"

Candace snorted. "I shouldn't be talking. We have a pet platypus named Perry."

"That's pretty cool. Hey, I wonder where he is anyway..."

"_Ribbit."_

Candace looked around in surprise. Sitting in front of the closet door was a green frog with big black eyes. "Is that him?"

"Yup," May said as she went over and scooped up the frog. "This is my pet frog Frederick. Frederick, this is my new friend Candace."

"_Ribbit."_

"Was he standing there the whole time?" Candace questioned, positive she hadn't seen the amphibian when she walked into the room.

"No, but Frederick is always disappearing. He turns up by the end of the day though." May placed Frederick in his little pond.

"So does Perry! Maybe it's a pet thing..." Candace mused.

"Ready to start unpacking?" May asked. "Then we can go see what our troublesome siblings are up too."

"Okay, but it won't take long for Phineas and Ferb to finish whatever they're doing. In fact I wouldn't be surprised if they were finished right now."

...

Misty stared in awe. "This is the coolest thing I have ever seen..."

It had taken roughly a half-hour, but what used to be a normal school backpack was now a mechanical set of four extra arms. Phineas strapped his set of arms on and tested them out. He controlled two arms to push against the floor so he rose into the air. It was kind of like how Doctor Octopus from Spider-Man got around.

"Where did you live before?" Isabella questioned.

"Actually, it was just on the other side of the Tri-State Area. Mom wanted to move and after a few months Dad reluctantly agreed. She picked the location and we moved here. We had to change schools though."

"I'm sure you'll be going to the same one as us," Isabella said cheerfully. "It'll be fun, I promise! Or as fun school can get anyway."

"Come on, let's get working!" Phineas handed the girls their own mechanical arms and the four set off across the street, ready to tackle the boxes that sat on the lawn.

Misty grinned when Phineas started to juggle some boxes and Isabella stacked them like a deck of cards. Ferb opened the window that led to her room and they soon tried to see how many boxes they could throw through the window in a minute's time.

...

Candace scowled when thumps could be heard from across the hall. "I bet that's Phineas and Ferb..."

May hung up the last of her clothing and kicked the empty box aside. "I'll clean out the boxes later."

The two teens went across the hall and May threw open her sister's bedroom door. Candace yelped and ducked and managed to avoid the cardboard box flying through the air. "PHINEAS! FERB! You guys are so busted!"

Candace pulled out her phone and started dialling rapidly. May glanced out the window and arched an eyebrow at the mechanical arms that were strapped to their backs. "Misty, this is not what I meant by unpacking."

Misty grinned. "Well, I figure we'll just throw the boxes into my room and then I'll unpack later."

"You'll never get this cleaned up by the time Dad comes home," her older sister warned.

"If I can clean up the basement five minutes before Dad came home after my science experiment exploded then I can certainly clean this up in three hours."

May shook her head wearily and glanced at Candace. The teen was bouncing and talking hurriedly into her phone. "Mom! Look outside!"

"Candace, where are you?"

"I'm at the new neighbour's house. Now look outside before something happens and I look like an idiot!"

There was a sigh and shuffling feet. Candace grinned broadly, but the look soon fell when Linda's annoyed voice asked, "What am I supposed to be looking at?"

May peered out the window again and noticed that the boxes were off the front lawn and the kids were gone. Candace slumped and hung up. "Does this happen often?"

Candace groaned. "Yes. Yes it does."

At that moment the four kids trooped in. Candace glared at her brothers. "What happened to the arm things?"

Phineas frowned in thought. "I don't know. They were on our backs when we came inside but the next second they were being pulled away from us...almost like a magnetic force."

A purring noise caught their attention and a blueberry-coloured platypus waddled into the room. "There you are Perry!" Phineas scooped up his pet and held him out. "Perry, this is Misty and May. Misty and May, this is Perry."

"_Ribbit._"

Frederick hopped into the room and Misty picked him up as well. "Our turn! Frederick, this is Phineas, Ferb, Isabella and Perry." She pointed at the respective person (and pet) as she listed their names. "Everyone, this is Frederick."

"You have a pet frog?" Isabella asked curiously.

"Actually, _I _have a pet frog." May took Frederick from Misty's hands. "I got him a few months ago."

"That's so cool! Now Perry has a new friend too," Phineas grinned. "Do you want us to help you unpack?"

"Nah, I'll do it later. Can you guys show me around Danville?" Misty asked.

"Sure! Let's go!" The four kids ran out of the room.

May sighed. "And by the time Dad comes home she'll have everything unpacked in a five-minute time frame and Dad won't believe me when I tell him she goofed off the entire day."

"I feel your pain." Candace said. "Should we drown our sorrow in sugar and then I can introduce you to Stacy?"

"Sure," May agreed. She set Frederick down and said, "Play nice Frederick. Show Perry around and be a good host."

After the teens left Perry got on his hind legs and slipped his fedora on his head, eyes wide. Frederick did the same thing and both pets/secret agents stared at each other.

"_What are you doing here?" _Perry asked-more like chattered-in surprise.

"_The missus wanted to move and she picked this house. I don't Major Monogram checked the occupants of the neighbouring houses to see if there was a problem." _Frederick croaked.

"_There's a problem all right. The daughters of our boss are hanging around with _my _owners. Sooner or later one of them is going to piece up the puzzle._"

"_More than likely it'll be Maybelle." _Frederick said. _"She always was the sharpest person." _He smiled fondly.

Perry sighed. Things were not going to be easy...

**If you guys have any invention ideas, I take suggestions :)**

**Fun Fact: An animated/live action theatrical movie of Phineas and Ferb is in development and the wonderful creator's of the series (Dan and Swampy) are in the early stages of writing the film. The release date is set currently in 2013.**


	3. Memories and the Mysterious Force

**I do not own Phineas and Ferb. Review please, but no flames :) Thanks to MeanMrsMustard for the invention idea!**

**Memories and the Mysterious Force**

Misty entered the Flynn-Fletcher backyard and blinked at the group of people that were gathered under the tall tree. Isabella smiled. "I messaged everyone to meet here so you can be introduced!"

"Uh...hi," the white-haired girl waved. "I'm Misty."

"Misty, this is Baljeet, Buford and the Fireside Girls Gretchen, Katie, Holly, Adyson, Ginger and Milly." Phineas pointed to the respective person as he listed the names. "That's the gang!"

"Wow. Do you always hold a greeting party when someone new moves to Danville?" Misty asked, slightly overwhelmed by the amount of people in front of her.

"Nah. We just want to make you feel comfortable, that's all."

"So, Isabella said you guys build stuff all the time. What kind of stuff?" Misty asked.

Phineas brightened. "Ferb! I know what we're going to do today!"

...

Candace stirred her chocolate milkshake and sighed. "I can't believe Mom didn't catch them again..."

"What I don't get is that they somehow managed to make a _rollercoaster _disappear." May frowned and took a bite of her apple pie. "That's kind of impossible."

"Everything my brothers do is impossible," Candace pointed out. "And I'm pretty sure it's the Mysterious Force that makes all the inventions disappear."

"Mysterious force?" May repeated with doubt clear in her tone.

"No, Mysterious Force. Both are capitalized. It's this Force that takes away the project of the day when an adult comes near." Candace explained.

"I highly doubt that."

"Then explain how my brothers never get busted and I look crazy?" Candace demanded.

May was thoughtful. "Sometimes these kinds of situations call for an experiment."

"Already tried that. I didn't see anything. Well, there was this one time where their Animation Studio got up and danced away...that was weird."

"Okay, now that's just ridiculous!"

"I'm serious!" Candace protested. "Fine, if you want to hold an experiment, we might as well. Once your sister gets involved in my brothers projects you'll see what I'm talking about."

May smirked. "I'm sure I'll be able to control myself. When will your brothers build their latest project?"

Candace looked at her watch. "They're probably up to something already. Those mechanical arms of theirs were pretty tame so they might be building something else." Her dark blue eyes suddenly widened. "Mom is home, and the Mysterious Force already intervened once! It can't be bothered to work twice in one day, can it?"

Before May could answer Candace had sprung up and was tearing across the tiled floor of the mall, her milkshake abandoned on the plastic table. She flew past a Japanese-American teen and disappeared around the corner. May blinked in confusion and stared at the girl that approached the table. She had a blue bow in jet-black hair. "I'm guessing you're the new girl, May?"

May nodded. "I suppose you are Stacy?"

"That's me." Stacy picked up Candace's milkshake and slurped it.

"Um..." May gestured after Candace."Does she-does she do this often?"

Stacy snorted. "You have no idea."

...

Misty wiped her hands on her black jeans and stared at the contraption that sat in the middle of the yard. "Er...what does it do?"

Phineas grinned. "It's a thought and dream projector. I call it-the Mind Projector!"

"Creative," Buford muttered. Isabella elbowed him in the side and continued to smile at Phineas. The triangle-headed boy continued explaining.

"This way we can show you everything we've done so far this summer and you can watch it like a movie."

Misty was certainly impressed. "That's awesome!"

The invention was small and square, covered in red blinking lights. A large lens was attached on one side of the metal box and some black wires trailed from the back end and connected to a metal helmet. Ferb dragged out a white screen and set it up in front of the lens.

Phineas glanced around the group with a grin. "Who wants to go first?"

"I do! I do!" Buford shoved his way to the front and yanked on the helmet. Phineas flicked the machine on and images instantly appeared on the screen. Misty watched as a submarine travelled through Danville Harbour, Buford and Phineas thumb-wrestling in an epic arena, searching for pirate treasure, having a chariot race, competing in something called the 'F Games', playing on a game show with Candace, going to the lost city Atlantis and riding in hot air balloons.

Buford took off the helmet and shook his head. "Geez, talk about a headache!"

Baljeet took the helmet next and strapped it on. Misty stared in awe at a giant bowling ball, a really tricked out mini-golf course, a science fair and a portal to Mars, Phineas, Ferb and Candace getting put into a video game, riding on a paper mache plane, being in a band, going on a cruise, getting shrunk, riding in bubbles and some sort of battle at a science convention.

Isabella skipped forward and accepted the helmet from Baljeet. She eagerly slipped it on and focused her attention on the screen. Her thoughts and memories included a circus, some sort of vehicle called the Flying Fish Monger, retrieving a tree from an abandoned amusement park, helping Candace get fifty patches in one day, a large haunted house, a Rainbow-Inator, a giant car wash, riding extremely cool kiddie rides, a hero called the Beak and going through a maze.

Then the image of the maze was replaced by a pinkish setting. Misty tilted her head in confusion as hearts dotted the screen. Isabella widened her eyes in horror and hastily yanked off the helmet, but Misty managed to catch the initials I and P in one of the floating hearts.

Ferb came forward and Misty controlled her giggles. Ferb projected the memories of a beach, making a movie, making robots, becoming designers, finding a mummy, making a monster truck, reuniting Love Handel, participating in a roller derby, battling a robot called Norm, carving their faces in a comet, fighting a giant gelatin monster, searching for his lizard, helping an alien, being detectives, Ferb helping a blonde boy dance and saving Christmas.

"Looks like it's my turn," Phineas said cheerfully and took the helmet from Ferb. His memories contained a giant rollercoaster, becoming one-hit wonders, racing, creating S'winter, being secret agents, travelling through time, finding a caveman, having a Medieval Tournament, holding an aglet concert, putting on a backyard aquarium show, building giant tops, a vacation in Hawaii, travelling around the world in one day, his birthday, creating super-fast shoes and a magic carpet.

"We've done a few more things, but these are some of the main ones," Phineas explained as he took off the helmet. "Do you want to try?"

Misty shook her head. "I have absolutely nothing to show that can even compare to that."

"Then consider this your first project." Phineas smiled. "There's a lot more project ideas we need to make and we'd to have you help out."

A grin crossed her face. "I'd love to!"

At that moment Candace burst through the gate and stared at the contraption in the middle of the yard. "I knew it! I knew you were up to something! You guys are so busted!"

"Hey Candace! Do you want to give it a try?" Phineas asked, holding the helmet out to her.

"Nice try, but I'm not falling-what exactly is it anyway? And where's Mom?"

"It's a Mind Projector. It projects your thoughts and dreams onto the screen. And Mom went for a quick errand and should be back in a few minutes."

Candace thought for a moment before she grinned. "Mom will be able to see everything you guys have done this summer is I just _think _about it?"

"That's a great idea! She always seems to miss out on our activities..."

Candace grabbed the helmet and strapped it on her head. There was no way the Mysterious Force could take the invention if she was wearing it. All she had to do was wait for Mom to come back home. A few images popped up onto the screen. The Mix-n-Mingler Machine, taking care of an egg and being the mayor for a day were a few of them.

May came into the backyard with Stacy behind her. "Er...what is that?"

"A Mind Projector," Misty informed her sister.

The images were flicking across the screen a bit faster now as Candace tried to remember every single thing the boys had done. A car rolled into the driveway and the redhead teen grinned. "Mom's home! May, can you bring her to the backyard for me? Thanks."

May blinked and exited the yard. A redheaded woman was getting out of the car with a bag of groceries. "Um...Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher?"

The woman turned around and looked at her in surprise. "That's me. What can I do for you?"

"Well, I just moved in across the street and I met Candace and now she wants you to go into the backyard..."

"Ah, I see. Welcome to the neighbourhood. I'm Linda, and before you ask yes, Candace does this happen."

"I thought so. I'm Maybelle Monogram. Would you like me to help you?"

"Aren't you sweet? That'd be lovely." Linda smiled and May took the grocery bag from her hands. "I better go and get this over with. Just set them down in the kitchen."

"Okay." May entered the house and found the kitchen. She set the bag on the table and glanced out the window. She stared at the smoke that wafted into the air before blowing away and the singed grass. The kids were staring at the spot in shock while Phineas made sure Candace was ok.

May turned her head towards the wall and bit back a smile. Candace entered the kitchen with a scowl, her redhead smelling of smoke. "So...was that the Mysterious Force?"

"Ah, shut up." Candace muttered irritably and slouched into a chair. Perry waddled into the room and Candace said half heartedly, "Oh, there you are Perry."

May grinned. She had a feeling things were going to get interesting from now on.

**Next Chapter: Monogram discovers the Flynn-Fletcher family lives across the street and tries to have minimal contact. But considering the fact Linda invited them over for dinner that might be a problem. May tries out her experiment on the boy's invention and she and Candace are in for a surprise.**


	4. Experiment

**I do not own Phineas and Ferb. Review please, but no flames :) **

**Experiment**

Misty burrowed her head underneath the covers and groaned softly. The sun was shining way too brightly for her taste. Someone knocked on her door and she sighed wearily. "Who is it?"

"Santa Claus. Who do you think?" May asked. "Breakfast is ready."

"What time is it?"

"I'm pretty sure you know how to tell time," was the smart reply and her sister disappeared back downstairs. Misty scowled and glanced at the digital alarm clock that rested on her nightstand. It was eight in the morning.

"Why must mornings be so early?" Misty complained as she pulled herself out of bed. She got dressed and ran a brush through her snow white hair and glanced around her new room.

Her mother had decorated her room as well. But it wasn't as fancy as Maybelle's though. She had a rectangular bed with fluffy pillows and an orange comforter. Her walls were green and her floor was covered in neon-coloured rugs. A TV hung on the wall opposite her bed, and right underneath the TV were dozens and dozens of gumball dispensers.

Misty had a strong gum addiction, so her mother thought it would be cool to cover one wall in plastic gum dispensers. The best part was that she didn't need any quarters; all she had to do was push a button.

She shuffled downstairs and took a piece of sausage from the plate on the table. She ate it quickly and noticed her sister was already gone. "Geez. Where does May get the energy to be up so early?"

"You know your sister. She hates lying around all day." Mary Monogram glanced at her youngest daughter pointedly. Misty grinned.

"Not _all _day. Besides, I never had anything interesting to do so I slept. I think this summer will be a bit more entertaining."

"Why do you say that?" Mary questioned as she flipped some eggs.

"I met the new neighbours. They're really cool."

"That's lovely! Glad to see you're making friends so quickly." Mary said happily.

"Do I smell bacon?"

Misty glanced at her father. "Sausage, actually."

Major Francis Monogram sat down at the table and started piling the food on his plate. Misty rolled her eyes in amusement. "You got back pretty late last night," she commented. She knew her father worked in the law enforcement business (she was pretty sure he was a police officer, but he never quite specified what position he worked) and would be gone for most of the day. But he didn't get home till after midnight.

"Busy day, that's all. Hey look! There's Frederick!"

Francis smiled with relief when Misty directed her attention to the frog that hopped into the room. Mary frowned at her husband and shook her head. She still thought it would be a good idea for the girls to know about his real line of work. But no, he insisted they just think he was in law enforcement (which he was, technically) and nothing else.

May poked her head in the kitchen. "It's a miracle! Misty's up before noon!"

"Funny!" Misty retorted. Maybelle noticed Frederick and picked him up.

"Did you have your breakfast yet?" She asked. Frederick croaked. May took this as a confirmation and smiled. "Good. We have a busy day ahead of us."

Monogram always found it amusing when he witnessed his daughters treating Agent F like a pet. "A busy day? We just settled in!"

Misty snorted. "Yeah, yesterday. I can't believe we actually unpacked _everything_!"

"You know how I like to be organized," Mary said. "I wanted to be unpacked as quick as possible. And look at what we accomplished! Most people take weeks just to have everything unpacked."

May rolled her eyes. "Yeah well I'm going to be spending the day with Candace."

Monogram lost his grip on his coffee mug and it clattered to the table. He quickly started mopping the mess up with some napkins as he stuttered, "C-Candace?"

"Yeah. Candace Flynn. Her family is our new neighbours. By the way, Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher invited us over for dinner tonight. Can we make it?"

"Yes. Yes we can," Mary said with a smile.

"I'll be sure to tell her that." May looked at her sister. "By the way, Phineas and Ferb want to know if you can join them today."

"I sure can!" Misty grinned and shot for the door, hollering goodbyes over her shoulder. May shook her head and followed after her, cradling Frederick in her arms.

"We're not going," Monogram said flatly as soon as the front door slammed shut.

Mary blinked in surprise. "Why not?"

"The Flynn-Fletcher family is the host family of Agent P!" Monogram cried. "If they start asking questions about my job then suspicions are going to rise!"

"You're being dramatic," Mary informed her husband. "Although I still think you should tell the girls what you really do."

"Nonsense. They don't need to know anything. And besides, it would put May and Agent F in an awkward situation I shall not do that to Maybelle. She really does adore him. It's kind of cute."

"Well, we're going to meet the nice neighbours and you _will _be coming along." Mary pointed a spatula demandingly at him. "The girls have made some new friends and we're not going to mess with that. I'm sure everything will be fine."

Monogram sighed heavily. "Oh alright. I'm going to OWCA. I need to berate Carl for not checking the neighbouring houses!"

...

"Hey guys!" Misty greeted as she entered the backyard. "What's the plan for today?"

"You know those rides that travel all the way to the top before shooting back down? Well, Ferb and I have designed one that not only goes up and down, but side-to-side!" Phineas explained. "But it's quite coming out like I planned."

Misty peered at the blueprints thoughtfully. "Can I give it a shot?"

"Sure!" Phineas smiled and handed Misty the pencil. She studied the blueprints for a moment before erasing some points and making corrections. Phineas grinned broadly when she was done. "That's brilliant! I didn't know you had a flair for designing."

Misty shrugged modestly. "Designing I can do, but my skills are limited when it comes to the actual construction."

"That's what Ferb is for," he grinned and playfully punched Ferb in the shoulder. "Come on! Let's get working."

Ferb glanced admiringly at Misty and she grinned back. A warm feeling bubbled in the pit of her stomach, but she brushed it off as indigestion and picked up a wrench.

...

May knocked on the door and Linda answered. "Hello Maybelle! Candace is upstairs in her room."

"Thank you," May answered politely. "My mom said we would love to come over for dinner."

Linda smiled. "Perfect! I'll start preparing right now." She then noticed Frederick. "And who is this?"

"This Frederick, my pet frog."

"Isn't that neat? We have a pet platypus! Why don't you set him down in the living room with Perry?" Linda offered.

"That sounds great. Thank you." May walked into the living room and spotted Perry curled up on the couch. He chattered when he saw them. "Hello Perry. I brought Frederick over so you can do whatever it is you do." She set Frederick down and went to leave the room. She paused for a moment and said aloud, "I suppose that wouldn't be much, would it? After all, platypuses and frogs don't do much."

She didn't catch the smirk exchanged between the two agents.

...

Candace glared out the window and scowled. "Once again Mom left without seeing the delivery trucks pull in. And by the time she comes back and I get her to come to the backyard, everything will disappear."

"You seem to have a pattern going on," May remarked. "Have you tried mixing it up a little?"

"It didn't work. The result is the same." Candace sighed and slumped in her window seat.

May shrugged. "Then I guess we're just going to try my experiment then, won't we?"

"It's not going to work," Candace warned.

"It just might." May responded and got to her feet. "Come on."

The two girls entered the backyard and May sat down in the grass. Candace sat beside her and both watched the three kids work on the machine. Candace's fingers itched for her phone but May slapped her hand. "Patience!"

Candace groaned. This was going to be a long day...

...

Perry and Frederick glanced at their beeping watches and then took a quick look around. They slapped their secret agent hats on their heads and the couch flipped over, sending them down a secret slide. Perry dropped into his chair and Frederick landed in his lap. The frog quickly climbed off and croaked in apology. Perry grinned and waved his hand dismissively.

"Good morning Agent P! And Agent F! This is certainly convenient."

The two secret agents just frowned. Monogram sighed. "About the current situation of me living across the street from the Flynn-Fletchers...it was all Carl's fault!"

"But sir, you never told me to-"

"Quiet Carl! Haven't you done enough?"

The unpaid intern sighed wearily off-screen. Perry and Frederick exchanged glances. Monogram cleared his throat and continued. "As long as you are extra careful then there should be no problems. I'll start with you Agent F. Professor Bolts has been buying up a lot of light-bulbs and we need you to check it out."

Agent F saluted his boss and exited Perry's secret base. "Agent P, Dr. Doofenschmirtz has been purchasing a lot of fans and even a wind generator. Go check it out."

Perry gave a salute and used his jetpack to blast out of his base. He mildly wondered what back-story Doofenschmirtz would have for him this time.

...

Perry crashed through the window and landed on the tiled floor. Before he could right himself a bucket of glue upturned over his head, effectively sticking him to the floor. "Perry the Platypus! Do you have any idea how much it costs to replace the window? I gave you a key, didn't I? _Why won't you use the door?_"

Agent P grinned sheepishly and shrugged. Heinz sighed in annoyance and glowered at the platypus. "You are going to pay! Literally! Fork it over!"

The platypus managed to move his arms and he removed a few bills from his wallet and handed it over. Doofenschmirtz huffed and pocketed the money. "That's more like it. Now for my evil plan!"

Perry watched as Doofenschmirtz walked over to a strange purple contraption that had many fans strapped to the ray-part of the gun. A giant wind generator was hooked up to the machine and Perry stared at it quizzically. Heinz noticed his confusion and explained, "This is my Wind-Inator! It can create forceful winds that will blow all across the Tri-State Area!"

"When I was a little boy I had my very own kite to fly! One day while I was out flying it a giant breeze picked up and the kite flew away-with me hanging on to it! I didn't want to let go because it was a very long drop down so I tried hanging on. But then this bird came and-no, it's too painful so I'm going to skip that part. Basically I fell into a large pile of manure and the smell wouldn't come off for like a week and now I hate kites."

Perry smirked slightly. Heinz scowled. "Laugh it up Perry the Platypus! Soon every kite in the Tri-State Area will blow away and I'll never have to look at one ever again!"

_He tries, he really does. _Perry thought in amusement. He aimed his watch at the hardened glue on his webbed feet and fired the laser. The glue cracked and fell off in flakes and Perry jumped up in the air, whacking Heinz across the face with his tail.

"Ouch!" Heinz cried and stumbled back. He hit the Wind-Inator and it sprung to life, fans blowing and the generator humming. "Ha! You're too late Perry the Platypus! Soon-HEY! Where did you get that baseball bat? I don't even _play _baseball!"

...

Candace had been twitching violently for the past few minutes and she didn't know if she could sit still any longer. May continued to keep her video camera focussed on the Big Idea of the day.

It was a large structure that shot high in the sky. It looked like a giant windmill, except it didn't move or have those fan-things. Misty and her little friends were riding in the sphere that would shoot upwards before randomly going from side to side. May didn't know how they managed to accomplish it, but decided she would ask later.

Candace perked up when she heard the car come into the driveway. "Mom's home!"

May pinned Candace down with one hand. "Every time you go to your mom the invention disappears. So today we are going to see what happens when you _don't _tell your mom."

The sphere travelled back to the ground and the kids walked out, giggling. Candace could hear her mom getting closer and grinned. Maybe this would work!

At that moment a giant wind rose up and knocked everyone off their feet. May kept a firm hold on her video camera as they were blown around the yard. The giant metal structure creaked and groaned before being uprooted and flying through the air. Candace gaped in disbelief and May frowned. Almost immediately the winds died down.

Phineas stared at the spot where the ride had once been. "Huh. Good thing we weren't on that."

Linda rushed into the backyard. "Are you kids alright?"

"Yes!" Everyone chorused.

"Let's get inside in case it starts up again. Strange, the weather report didn't call for strong winds..."

May pushed Candace inside and up to her room. She sat down at Candace's computer and plugged in her video camera. "I can't believe that happened..."

"Welcome to my world!" Candace moaned, slumping on her bed. May watched the video intently for a moment. There were no clouds, no grey skies. It was calm and peaceful and the winds seemed to come from out of nowhere.

"Peculiar..." May mused. Candace peered over the blonde's shoulder and frowned.

"What's peculiar?"

May brought up a map of the Tri-State Area and typed a few keys. "Those winds weren't natural. If I type in the appropriate data we should be able to see-right there!" May pointed at the screen. "The blinking green dot is the exact spot where the winds came from."

"So...they were man-made?" Candace asked in disbelief.

May rested her chin in her hands. "Yes. Yes they were. But who would want to create such a powerful wind storm?"

"Are we gonna check it out?" Candace asked.

"Of course. The whole point of an experiment is to get as much information as possible. But we'll have to do it tomorrow. My parents should be over for dinner soon."

...

"So, what is it you do?" Lawrence asked as he dug into the steak on his plate.

Monogram suppressed a sigh. He knew this topic would come up sooner or later. "I'm in law enforcement."

"How interesting!" Linda said. "What position?"

Misty tilted her head curiously. She didn't know much about her father's job, and her father never really talked about it. "I'm a...police officer."

He was thankful when the subject was dropped.

Mary and Linda talked about the knitting club in town and Lawrence chattered about antiques. Misty was sitting in between Phineas and Ferb and they were sketching what looked to be designs on a napkin. Maybelle was staring at the wall, deep in thought. Candace just looked confused.

"What are you two thinking about?" Linda suddenly asked.

Candace started. "What? Oh, nothing."

"You seem puzzled." Ferb observed. Monogram blinked. The boy didn't talk much, and it was always a surprise when he spoke up.

Candace just shrugged. "Those winds were awfully strange today, weren't they?"

Monogram nearly dropped his fork. Mary elbowed him under the table and continued to smile. "I suppose they were a bit weird," she said.

The two teens exchanged glances before digging into their potatoes. Monogram had trouble swallowing after that.

...

"They know!" He hissed to his wife later that night.

Mary sighed. "They simply made an observation. The winds were indeed peculiar and I'm sure they just think it's a freak weather occurrence."

"Oh all right. But if they even start to get suspicious I'm using the Memory Erasing machine on them!"

"No you won't! The girls are having fun and Linda and I really hit it off. You stick to your job and don't worry about anything else. After all, what could go wrong?"

Famous last words...

**All right, so coming up with the Doofenschmirtz thing took a bit. And I was thinking of pairing Misty with Ferb, but it would be a minor thing because I completely reek at writing romance. Anyway, review please :)**


	5. DoofenWho?

**I do not own Phineas and Ferb. Review please, but no flames :) **

**Doofen-Who?**

May smoothed her hands over the creases in her comforter and straightened up the pillows. The sun was casting a dim glow on her bedroom walls, and she could hear her sister softly snoring next door. She rolled her blue eyes and picked up her purple backpack. "I'm going to need my laptop, my cell phone, maybe a map of the Tri-State Area and some pens and a notebook." May packed everything in her bag and smiled. "Time to get to the bottom of this."

"_Ribbit._"

Frederick hopped from his lily pad and stopped by May's feet. She smiled and scooped her frog up. "Hello Frederick! Did you have a good sleep?"

He croaked in response.

"That's good. I'm heading off to hang with Candace and conduct some research. Be a good boy and don't eat anything Misty gives you. The last time she tried to feed you gum...that was a nightmare. Sometimes I wonder what goes through her head." May set Frederick down and walked out into the hallway. After a quick pause she backed up and slammed her fist on Misty's bedroom door.

Misty yelped at the sudden noise and toppled out of bed. She scrambled up from her bedroom floor and glared blearily at the clock. It was seven in the morning. "You jerk! Do you have any idea what time it is?"

She could hear May laugh and her sister quickly went downstairs. Misty scowled and covered her head underneath her pillow. "One of these days..."

...

May was surprised to see Phineas and Ferb were already out and about. The two boys were sitting under the tall tree and looking at the sky, deep in thought. When she entered the backyard Phineas glanced up and smiled. "Good morning."

"Good morning. Is Candace up yet?"

"I think she's eating breakfast," Phineas informed her. May nodded and entered the house. Phineas resumed staring at the sky for a moment or two before finally sighing. "I can't think of anything Ferb. What haven't we done yet?"

Ferb shrugged and gestured across the street. Phineas brightened. "Yeah! I'm sure Misty will have an idea. She's great at designing."

As the two dashed for Misty's house, Phineas didn't notice the small smile that crossed his brother's face.

...

"Geez, what happened to you?"

Candace scowled and ran her hands through her tousled red hair. "It's so early! Can't we wait a few hours or something?"

"Your brothers are already in the backyard planning. I want to be back before whatever they make disappears."

"So you really think there's a connection between the projects disappearing and the strange windstorm?" Candace asked.

"I'm certain. I figure we can check this place out, maybe ask a few questions and then see what happens today." May explained.

Candace finished her cereal and dropped the bowl in the sink. "I guess we better get going then."

"Is Stacy coming?"

"Nah. She's not really interested in the whole busting thing." Candace rubbed her tired dark blue eyes and managed a smile. "Let's get going. MOOOOM!"

"What is it Candace?" Linda asked wearily. She poked her head in the kitchen and frowned. "Hello May."

"Hello," May greeted. "Candace and I were going for a little walk."

"This early in the morning?" Linda asked in surprise.

"Can I go?" Candace asked.

"I suppose so."

May had a sudden thought. "Would it be alright if Candace slept over at my house tonight?"

Candace looked surprised, but she didn't object. Linda smiled. "That's perfectly fine. I'm going back to bed. This is a bit too early for my taste."

The two teens left the house and went across the street. "Not that I don't want to or anything, but why do you want me to sleep over?"

"I thought we could discuss our findings. And besides, isn't that what friends do? Have sleepovers?" May asked.

Candace smiled. "Yes. Yes they do."

May opened the front door and yelped when she was knocked down the front steps by her sister. Misty groaned and rubbed her head. "Okay, ouch!"

"Would it kill you to slow down?" May snapped. "Where are you going in such a hurry?"

"Well, since _someone _woke me up, I figured I would get dressed and start my day. Good thing too because Phineas and Ferb-"

"Gee, what happened?"

May rolled over on her back to see the two boys blinking down at them. Candace frowned. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We came for Misty. We need some help on our next project." Phineas said.

"So we better get started," Misty said and jumped up. She brushed herself off and the three kids headed back to the Flynn-Fletcher backyard.

"And we better get started too," Candace said determinedly.

"One second." May stuck her head through the doorway and hollered, "MOM!"

"WHAT?"

"CAN CANDACE SLEEP OVER TONIGHT?"

"THAT'S FINE WITH ME!"

"THANK YOU!"

May shut the front door and caught Candace's amused look. "What? It's effective!"

...

"So where are we going?" Candace asked again as she stared at her surroundings. She and May stood on the curb and were trying to find the location of the man-made wind storm.

"Okay, so I think we go down a few more streets and then we should be there." May studied the map she had brought.

"Let's hope so," Candace muttered. The two girls continued their walk with May checking the map every so often.

"Uh...is this it?" Candace asked in disbelief.

May looked up from the map and gaped. "Gee...can't believe we almost missed this."

They were standing in front of a tall purple building. Candace walked up to the glass doors and peered at the lettering painted on them. "Doofenschmirtz Evil Incorporated."

_Doofenschmirtz Evil Incorporated!_

May whirled around, eyes wide. "Did you hear that?"

"Okay, I'm getting a bad feeling about this place...and for some reason it seems _really _familiar." Candace racked her brain for why the strange building was familiar.

"What kind of company is Doofenschmirtz Evil Incorporated?" May asked. "And who the heck is Doofenschmirtz?"

"It seems like we're getting more questions than answers..." Candace said sullenly.

"I don't think so...we know the location. Now all we have to do is research." May placed her hands on her hips and stared at the building. "Can you write down the street address?"

Candace took May's notebook from her bag and scribbled down the information. "Now what do we do?"

"We ask some questions."

"...what kind of questions?"

"Well, we could say we're doing a survey on the greatest evil people of all-"

"Whoa! Evil?" Candace exclaimed.

May slapped her forehead in exasperation. "Candace, when someone calls their company 'Evil Incorporated', then they aren't exactly the Samaritans of the planet."

"Why are we going in if the person is evil?" Candace demanded. "Shouldn't we be running in the opposite direction?"

"I think we'll be okay. Besides, if something happens we can just scream."

"I feel so much better..." Candace muttered. May walked up and pushed open the glass doors. Candace nervously followed and looked around. The entire colour design was purple and green. "This doesn't exactly scream evil."

"I could be wrong," May said. They approached the front desk in the lobby and the blonde smiled. "Hello. We're here to see Doofenschmirtz."

The man behind the desk frowned at them for a moment before pushing a button. "Mr. Doofenschmirtz?"

"_How many times do I have to tell you? It's _Dr. _Doofenschmirtz!"_

Candace frowned at the strange German accent. It sounded familiar, and she didn't know why. The man behind the desk quelled a sigh and corrected himself. "Dr. Doofenschmirtz, there are two girls here to see you."

"_If they're Fireside Girls selling cupcakes, tell them-tell them I'm not here!"_

_Fireside Girls...cupcakes..._Candace squeezed her eyes shut and tried to coax the stirring memory from her brain.

The man looked at them. May shook her head. "Actually, we're here to take a survey on one of the greatest evil scientists."

The man arched an eyebrow. "It seems these girls would like to survey you because you're one of the greatest evil scientists." The amusement was clear in his voice.

"_What are you waiting for? SEND THEM UP!"_

The disbelief on his face was hilarious. The man gestured towards the elevator and mumbled, "Penthouse," with a confused expression.

The two teens entered the elevator and May pushed the penthouse button. "Sometimes it amazes me that people can be so oblivious."

"So you really think he's evil?" Candace asked.

May managed to resist the urge to face-palm. "Yes, Candace, I believe he is evil. But not extremely evil. If his own desk guy can't tell his boss is evil then we have nothing to worry about."

"This is so weird..." Candace muttered. The elevator dinged and when the doors slid open they were greeted by an eager man in a lab coat with messy hair and dark bags under his eyes. Candace's dark blue eyes widened in realization. _I sold cupcakes to him when I was Fireside Girl for a day!_

"Welcome to my evil abode! As you probably already know, I am Heinz Doofenschmirtz. I am honoured that you want to survey me! I don't get much recognition as an evil scientist..."

May smiled. "Well, we think you're the greatest. We appreciate you taking the time from your evil schedule to answer our questions."

_Dang, May is good... _Candace thought. Heinz ushered them into his penthouse and the two girls sat down on a green couch while he sat in a purple armchair. May pulled out her notebook and a pen. "First off, we were wondering if you could name some of your inventions."

Heinz looked thoughtful. "Hmm...There was my Magnetism Magnifier. I had covered the entire Eastern Seaboard in tin foil and I was going to use the Magnetism Magnifier to move it to the West and therefore reversing the rotation of the Earth!"

Candace had a sudden image of a helicopter flying off with the rollercoaster. Her eyes grew wide. No. Way. "Um...what happened to the magnet?"

"Magnetism Magnifier," Heinz corrected. "I think some helicopter picked it up by accident..."

"Have you ever built some sort of heat ray?" Candace asked, her mind returning to the time where the boys made S'Winter.

"You must mean my Meltinator 6-5000. It was made entirely of laser pointers!"

"And what happened?" Candace asked.

Heinz slumped a bit. "It didn't hit the intended target, let's say."

_Oh my gosh...okay, so that's where the giant snow mountain went. Um...the roller rink! _"How about something that turned stuff into bread?"

"That would be my Bread-inator." Heinz shook his head. "Wow, you must really admire me so much if you remember every Inator I built!"

Candace gripped the edge of the couch. This was totally bizarre! So much for the Mysterious Force...her efforts to bust her brother's were being thwarted by a villain!

And a bad one at that...

Another memory hit Candace. "Do you build robots?"

"Yes! Yes I do! Would you like to see one?"

"Yes please!" Candace jumped up and followed Heinz to what looked to be a automatic garage door. Heinz pushed the button and Candace nearly collapsed with shock and disbelief. There it was! The robot that had taken the DVD from the traffic cam! This was just too much..."Do you use it often?"

"Norm? He's does housework and cooking and things like that."

Candace gulped hard. "Did-did you ever use it to take a DVD from a traffic cam?"

Heinz blinked. "Er...no."

"Did anyone ever borrow Norm?" Candace persisted.

"My nemesis did once. The oil gauge was a wreck when he brought it back, let me tell you."

"Who is your nemesis?" Candace asked.

"Well, that would be-"

"_N-g-g-g-g-g,_" a familiar chatter cut Heinz off.

Candace blinked and stared at Perry. "Perry? What are you doing here?"

"_You _have a platypus named Perry?" Heinz exclaimed. "How many Perry the Platypuses are there?"

Candace was totally confused. "I'm not...sure." She picked Perry up and glanced at him. "How did you get all the way over here?"

Perry chattered again. May looked at her watch and then at Heinz. "Excuse me, Doctor, what is your latest plan?"

"Oh, this is a good one!" Heinz said in excitement and led the two teens over to a purple and green ray stashed on the balcony. "This is my Queue-Away-inator! You know it takes forever to wait in line for movie tickets and then you get those jerks that cut in front of you? Well, the Queue-Away-inator will make anyone ahead of me in line disappear!"

Candace made a mental note not to go to the movies for the next few days. "Whoa! That's...pretty cool."

May wrote hurriedly and snapped her notebook closed. "Thanks so much! We really learned a lot today!"

"It was no trouble at all!" Heinz said cheerfully. When Candace and May left he grinned broadly. "Ha! I bet Rodney doesn't have fans coming to _his _door and asking questions."

...

"I can't believe it..." Candace whispered in awe. She clutched Perry in her arms and did not notice that he was trying to wiggle free. "Everything my brothers made...disappeared because of him..."

"This is certainly most interesting..." May mused. "I wonder who his nemesis is..."

"I have no idea," Candace said faintly. The elevator door dinged open and Perry managed to jump from Candace's arms. The redhead tried to grab him again but Perry took off and was out the door in seconds. "That was weird...oh well. I'm sure he'll make it home eventually. He always does."

May stopped in her tracks, her brain working overtime. _Perry disappears during the day too...must be a pet thing...how many Perry the Platypuses are there?_

But it simply wasn't possible. Perry was just a mindless pet platypus. He didn't do much, just like-

Just like Frederick. Her pet frog Frederick, a pet that also disappeared during the day. Possibly at the same time as Perry.

"We have some investigating to do," May muttered. "I am so getting to the bottom of this. Tomorrow we are going to follow our pets."

"Why?" Candace asked.

"Just think of it as another experiment, alright?"

May was certain they had stumbled onto something much greater than they could ever imagine. And she didn't like it one bit.


	6. Platypus Charades

**I do not own Phineas and Ferb. Review please, but no flames :) **

**Platypus Charades **

The first thing Candace and May did when they got back to Maple Drive was to burst into the Flynn-Fletcher backyard just as Linda pulled into the driveway. Over a dozen monkeys were flying through the air, doing some sort of dance routine. Candace had seen monkeys in her backyard before and was not thrown off in the slightest, and May knew her sister had strange ideas and brushed this off.

"I thought you already did a monkey thing?" Candace said, her dark blue eyes glued to the twirling monkeys in the air. She could hear her mother coming up the driveway.

"Well, Misty said she always wanted to see flying monkeys and we thought we'd turn it into a show." Phineas explained. "We have to return them to the zoo soon though."

"Candace?" Linda called. "Are you in the backyard?"

Two sets of eyes were glued on the monkeys and watched intently. It happened in a second, but the two girls caught it; the flash of green light before all the monkeys disappeared.

Phineas blinked. "Gee, I guess we aren't getting our deposit back. Oh, there you are Perry."

Sure enough, the teal-coloured platypus waddled into the yard, giving his signature chatter. May narrowed her eyes, but the doubts still raged in her mind.

"Candace, you didn't call me once today!" Linda exclaimed as she entered the yard. The redheaded teen cast one more glance at the empty air before turning to her mother.

"Yeah, well, May and I had some stuff to do."

"I'm glad to see you're having fun instead of trying to bust your brothers." Linda smiled. "Are you heading to May's house now?"

"What?" Misty asked, glancing at her older sister. "Candace is coming over for supper?"

"Actually, she's sleeping over," May said. "I don't think Mom will mind if you have Isabella over, if you want."

Misty grinned at Isabella. "How about it?"

Isabella clapped her hands. "Perfect! Maybe I can get my Pillow Fight Champion Patch!"

"I wouldn't be so sure," Misty teased. "I'm pretty good at pillow fights."

As Misty and Isabella continued to play-bicker, Candace went inside to collect her stuff. May stared at the wooden fence, lost in thought.

Her logical side was berating her for thinking such ridiculous things. After all, animals couldn't be secret agents! It simply wasn't possible. The other side was reminding her that if a ten-year old and an eleven-year old could build a rollercoaster and go to the moon, why couldn't a platypus and a frog be secret agents?

_That's what experiments are for, _she reminded herself. It worked on the investigation of the 'Mysterious Force' (although a semi-evil scientist wasn't what she expected to discover) and it should work on her 'Pets are Secret Agents' theory.

Yes, she enjoyed taking the route of science. She certainly wasn't on level with Phineas and Ferb's intelligence, but she was smart enough. Conducting experiments was how she got answers, and it had yet to fail her.

"May?"

The blonde was startled from her thoughts, and she grinned. "Hey, Candace."

The redhead raised an eyebrow. "Are you okay? You were pretty spaced out."

"I'm fine, just thinking." _Geez, I wonder how Candace is going to take my new theory..._

...

Major Monogram knew having an organization made completely of animal agents would be tricky, but he had been positive it would work. He was laughed at, many times, but the shock that he received when some of the best agents in the state turned out to be animals was all the reward he could ask for.

And the paycheck wasn't bad either.

Another problem he figured he would have would be communication. How exactly do you talk to a dog or a frog or a platypus? You can't. But he was also certain that he would figure it out.

And he did.

Soon communicating with animals became a second nature. He was impressed (although he would never admit it) that Carl could understand the animals just as well as he could. His undercover skills were terrible though, since he always 'got into character'.

But when Perry the Platypus dropped into his little chair after foiling Doofenschmirtz and started chattering frantically, he was stumped. He knew Perry was agitated and panicked, but he did not know why. The wild gestures he was making weren't helping matters either. "Calm down Agent P! Now, slow down and tell me-er, scratch that. Um..."

"Charades!" Carl suddenly piped up, joining Monogram in front of the camera. "Why don't you act it out and we'll guess?"

Monogram was irritated that he hadn't thought of the solution first, but that's what Carl was for. The boy always did have some sort of solution to every problem (again, something he would never admit).

Perry took a few breathes before getting up. He held up one finger. "One word..." Monogram said.

The platypus nodded. He hunched over and walked about, throwing his arms around dramatically. Monogram found his gaze wondering to the corkboard Agent P had in his base. It was plastered with photos of the Flynn-Fletcher family, some from the Second-Dimension adventure (he decided to let this go) and-

"Doofenschmirtz!" Monogram cried when he spotted the picture of Perry's nemesis located underneath one of the Flynn-Fletcher siblings. Perry nodded. He then held up three fingers. "Okay, three words."

Perry ran over to the corkboard and gestured towards a picture of a grinning Candace. "Candace..." Monogram said with slight confusion.

The platypus then darted to the calendar and hurriedly flipped back a few months. He jabbed at the month 'May' and Monogram frowned. "Er...spring?" Perry slapped his forehead.

Carl bit back a smile. "I think he means Maybelle. As in, your daughter."

"Quiet Carl!" Monogram snapped. "Doofenschmirtz, Candace and Maybelle. I'm afraid I'm not piecing this together Agent P."

Perry took the picture of Candace off of his corkboard and pinned it to a blueprint of D.E.I. Monogram was now completely lost, his (mono)brow furrowed in confusion.

Carl thoughtfully regarded the platypus. "Candace and May were at D.E.I?" He guessed.

Perry nodded. He then took a pencil from his hat and drew a large question mark on the blueprint. Carl scratched his head. "Candace and May were at D.E.I...asking questions?"

Perry snapped his fingers in confirmation. He then took off his fedora and went into 'mindless platypus' mode. "Okay, so Candace and May were at D.E.I asking questions and they nearly caught you being Agent P?"

Monogram was too surprised to be mad at not figuring it out. "WHAT? WHY?"

Perry shrugged. Monogram groaned and started to pace. "This isn't good! My daughter should _not _be interacting with Dr. Doofenschmirtz! How did she even hear of him?"

Carl watched his boss pace up and down the room and mutter wildly to himself. "Just be careful, okay Agent P?"

Perry saluted the intern and left the base. Carl sighed and went to calm his boss down. "How about a nice cup of tea, sir? I'm sure it'll make you feel better."

...

Candace tossed her bag on May's bed and frowned. She still couldn't believe an evil scientist was the reason she had trouble busting her brothers. Indirectly, of course...

"Girls! Dinner time!" Mary's voice called cheerfully. Isabella and Misty ran into the teenagers in the hall and they entered the kitchen. May ignored the pepperoni pizza and ate the cheese pizza. Isabella and Misty were giggling madly, and May rolled her eyes.

"Is that pizza I smell?"

"Yes it is dear!" Mary answered. Major Monogram entered the kitchen and instantly froze. Of course, he hadn't been informed of the two guests that would be staying over, and was taken aback. "Here you go!"

Monogram slowly sat down and accepted the plate of pizza and garlic bread that was placed in front of him. Misty smiled. "Hey Dad! This is our new neighbour, Isabella."

Isabella smiled happily. "It's very nice to meet you sir!"

"It's nice to meet you too." Monogram managed to say. Of course, he met her briefly before. The image of Isabella kissing a baffled Phineas brought a snicker to his throat, which he quickly turned into a cough.

No one else seemed to notice his nervousness, except for May. She had also noticed the discomfort he had been in when dining at Flynn-Fletchers. But May didn't understand why. They were nice people, and there didn't seem to be anything wrong with them.

She shrugged and ate her pizza. She would ask him later. Right now she had to investigate-

"There you are Frederick!" Misty said with a smile. May stiffened and turned towards her pet frog. How suspicious...

Isabella and Misty finished eating and disappeared back upstairs. May and Candace left soon after, and Monogram waited until they were out of earshot before wailing, "Do you know who that girl is?"

Mary stared at her husband. "If you are referring to one of our daughters, I should hope I know them. If you are referring to their friends, I know they are lovely girls."

"One of them owns Pinky! The Chihuahua that works for Wanda's division! It's like fate is working against me!"

Mary sighed. "Once again, you are overreacting. They suspect nothing, and your antics will only arouse suspicion."

Monogram ignored her and picked up Frederick. "Do you know where May went today? DO YOU?"

Frederick croaked in protest and being shaken. Living with his boss was awkward enough, he really didn't need this.

"She and that Flynn girl went to D.E.I! They nearly caught Perry in the act! They were asking _questions!_" He hissed, panic escalating to higher levels. Frederick was surprised, and would have answered (well, croaked anyway) if his superior's grip hadn't tightened in his panic.

"DAD!"

Monogram whirled around to stare at May, who was gaping at him. "Why are you throttling my frog?"

Monogram released his grip, muttering an apology. May scooped her frog up and gave her dad a strange look before retreating back upstairs.

Mary smirked. "Well...she probably suspects something now."

"GAH!"

...

May put Frederick in his little pond. "Geez, my dad most have lost it. Are you okay?"

Frederick croaked. May patted his head and joined Candace on the bed. "You have to admit, it makes sense," she told the redhead.

Candace sighed. "I know...but an evil scientist? Seriously? What is this, a cartoon or some fanfic created by an animation obsessed author?"

There was a beat of silence as two sets of eyes strayed towards the ceiling. May coughed awkwardly and said, "Well, you finally found out what happened to your brothers projects! Now it's time for my next theory."

"And that would be...?"

May suddenly remembered Frederick was in the room. Dang it! "Well-"

The door slammed open and Misty grinned at them. "Can I borrow Frederick?"

May narrowed her eyes. "If you give him a makeover, you'll find your hair coloured orange!"

"Relax! Geez, overprotective parent much?"

May scowled and chucked a pillow at her younger sister. Misty ducked and Frederick quickly hopped after her, hoping to stop the fight before it escalated into something ugly.

The door slammed shut again and May sighed. "Anyway my theory is..." Oh geez, how to put this? "...that your pet platypus is a secret agent."

It took a good ten minutes before Candace could breathe properly again, and another five before the laughter subsided completely. "Oh man! That's good..."

"I'm serious!" May cried. "How about we do an experiment? It worked on the 'Mysterious Force' thing and it'll work on this!"

Candace snorted. "I can't wait to see this."

May removed two tracking devices and handed one to Candace. "Tomorrow morning you're going to stick this on Perry, and mine will go on Frederick."

Candace arched an eyebrow. May shrugged. "What? He might be a secret agent to."

The tracking devices were the size of a penny. "Well...alright." Candace agreed. After all, what was there to lose?


	7. Maybelle is Always Right

**I do not own Phineas and Ferb. Review please, but no flames :) **

**Maybelle is Always Right**

May slipped out of bed at six in the morning. She was always an early riser, so the time didn't faze her. She ran a brush through her blonde hair and got dressed. Candace was still in her sleeping bag, snoring softly and oblivious to the sun that streamed through the curtains. May shook her head and shoved the curtains open. Candace groaned when the sun shone right in her face. "What time is it?"

"Six in the morning," May said. "And we have things to do so get up."

"Are you crazy?" Candace asked as she reluctantly got out of her sleeping bag. "It's way too early for this!"

"You can shower across the hall if it'll wake you up."

Candace sighed and grabbed her clothes before shuffling into the hallway and towards the bathroom. May made her bed and picked up one tracking device. Frederick normally disappeared around seven. May carefully pushed open the door of her sister's room and slipped inside. Misty was snoring and Isabella was curled in a sleeping bag. Frederick was already up and was looking at her.

"Good morning," May whispered. She picked him up and stroked him, slipping the tracking device on while she was at it. Frederick didn't seem to notice the new accessory he acquired. "It's time for breakfast."

...

May put the plate of pancakes on the table and glanced up when Candace came shuffling downstairs with her bag. "Hungry?"

"It's way too early to eat," she mumbled. May rolled her blue eyes and piled some pancakes on her plate.

"You can drop your bag off at home if you want."

Candace picked up the hint and sighed. She got up and went outside. "It's not even completely light out yet!"

The teen stomped across the street and used her house key to open the front door. She crept through the dark house and tiptoed up to her brother's room. She gently pushed the door open and glanced inside. Phineas and Ferb were sleeping soundly, but no platypus was tucked under their arms.

"Sneaky little thing," Candace muttered as she headed towards her room. She hated it when Perry slept in her bed (although she made an exception once in a while) simply because he made her bed sheets smell funny afterwards.

Perry stirred when he heard the door being pushed open. He opened his eyes and tensed up immediately. Candace took a quick look around her pink and purple bedroom before her dark blue eyes fell on the platypus sleeping in the middle of her bed. Perry got ready for the screaming but none came.

"So the second I go to stay at someone's house you sneak in here and hijack my bed." Candace crossed her arms and stared sternly at him. "I'm letting this one go, but next time you won't get so lucky."

_Candace is actually allowing me to stay in here? Well, she does have strange mood swings. At least she's not throwing me from her room. _Perry thought. Candace dropped her bag by her bed and gave Perry a quick scratch on the head before leaving the room once more. _I don't think I'll ever understand that girl, _Perry mused before drifting back asleep.

He was not aware of the tracking device that was now attached to his neck.

...

"I still think you've lost it," Candace muttered as she lay on the couch. "Perry is not a secret agent!"

"We'll just have to wait and see." May said. The two girls were at Candace's house, monitoring their pets movements by the little GPS's May had. The red dot on the hand-held screen was Perry, and the blue was Frederick.

"Hey! They're on the move!" Candace alerted, gesturing towards her screen. May took a quick glance at the clock on the wall. It was quarter after seven.

"You follow Perry, I'll follow Frederick." May ordered. She jumped up and ran from the house. Candace looked back at her screen. Perry was moving towards the tree in the backyard.

"I still think she's lost it." Candace got up and crept outside, feeling ridiculous for stalking her pet. She peered around the side of the house and watched as Perry approached the tree. He took a look around (Candace moved back for a second so she wouldn't get spotted) and-a hatch opened in the tree.

Candace stared. She must be seeing things. Why would a hatch be in a tree?

Perry stood on his hind legs and placed a fedora on his head. Candace clapped two hands over her mouth to keep from shrieking in shock. Her platypus jumped down the slide and disappeared. The redhead slowly approached the tree and poked at it. The hatch opened again. Candace looked at her screen. Perry was somewhere underground.

"I can't believe this..." Candace groaned. She stared at the tree-slide thing and after a moment's debate, cautiously squeezed herself through.

She whizzed down some dark and narrow passages before landing with a thump on a white tiled floor. She froze and quickly looked up. She bit her lip to keep from shrieking again and hurriedly scrambled back behind some sort of rocket car.

Perry had his back to her and some man on the screen was reading off some papers. "It seems like Dr. Doofenschmirtz has bought up all the clown makeup in the Tri-State Area. Go see what he's up to and put a stop to it Agent P!"

The man lowered his papers and Candace ducked back down, biting her lip so hard she could taste blood. Perry being a secret agent was one thing, but May's _dad_ was his boss? Her mind just couldn't keep up.

Perry took off in a jetpack and the screen went black. Candace cautiously moved from her hiding spot and looked at all the tech and gadgets scattered around the place. Everything was platypus-sized. "Okay, I'm dreaming. This can't be real."

Her dark blue eyes strayed to a corkboard hung on the wall. She approached it and studied the pictures tacked on. There was some of May's dad, some of a geeky guy with purple glasses, some of Isabella's dog Pinky ("OH MY GOSH! I can't believe this!"), but most of them were of her family.

"What the-?" Candace leaned closer and studied a few pictures with confusion. There was one of Phineas and Ferb posing with Perry in what seemed to be mine carts, one of them holding up a lawn gnome with her looking annoyed in the background. There were some more pictures of Phineas and Ferb with 'Agent P'.

"I don't get it! Do Phineas and Ferb know about Perry's secret? But if they did, that means I would too considering I'm in one of these strange pictures. When the heck did I get shackled up anyway? Oh man...brain overload..."

Of course, Candace had no memory of the Second Dimension adventure and so these strange pictures would not be familiar.

"Okay, contact May." Candace said aloud. "She'll know what to do."

But when she searched her pockets she realized she left her phone charging in her room. Candace ran a hand through her red hair. "How do I get out of here?"

A green light started blinking on the white and blue console. Candace moved forwards and looked at it. It read, AGENT F REQUESTS VIDEO CHAT. ACCEPT COMMUNICATION LINK?

"Agent F...I really hope this is May calling from Frederick's lair/base thing." Candace slapped the accept button before she lost her courage and tensed. What if Agent F was a ferret or something?

May's smug face flashed on the screen. "I told you so."

Candace scowled. "You do realize your dad is the boss of who-knows-how-many secret agent animals?"

The smug look instantly vanished. "He said he was a police officer. I can't believe he lied to me!" A hurt looked replaced the smugness. "I thought Frederick trusted me..."

"Yeah well, Perry didn't tell us either." Candace pointed out.

"I was searching through the data files. The security here is kind of lousy. It turns out that if an agent gets discovered by their host family, they'll have to be relocated."

"That makes sense..." Candace said slowly. "But we're just a cover for him?"

"Please. I've never seen a platypus who loved his family more than Perry. Frederick, on the other hand, has no reason _not _to tell me. I mean, my dad's the boss for crying out loud!" May cried.

"I think your dad just wanted to protect you and Misty." Candace said.

"I'm still upset. But we found out what we wanted to know."

Candace ticked the discoveries off her fingers. "My brother's projects disappear because of Dr. Doofenschmirtz's –inators. My pet Perry is the nemesis of Dr. Doof. Your dad is the boss of my pet Perry."

"Geez, talk about interlocking fate..." May muttered.

"The only thing I don't is why there are pictures of me, Phineas and Ferb with Agent P. I don't remember _ever _seeing Perry as Agent P!" Candace frowned. "Well...except the time when I was hallucinating..." Then it hit her. "But I wasn't hallucinating! I was really seeing it because the moss I thought was hallucination moss was not the right moss!"

May blinked. "Uh...sure. As for the pictures you don't recognize I have no clue. Maybe you got hit by some Amnesia ray or something."

Candace sighed. "What do we do now?"

May stared around Frederick's lair. "We say nothing. I don't want to have Perry relocated from you guys. I'll keep my mouth shut in front of my dad and talk to Frederick in private."

"Alright..." Candace nodded. "How do we get out of here?"

"Press the big red button. By the way, how did you get in there?"

"Tree slide," Candace answered.

"Nice. I went down an air chute."

"Hey, you know Isabella's dog Pinky?"

"Don't tell me. Secret agent?"

"It's so weird..."

"I know. We better get out of here before our pets come back." May pushed the red button and she was suddenly sucked up and went out of sight. The screen went black and Candace wearily pressed the button. She shrieked when she was sucked into a tube and rocketed upwards before landing on the front lawn.

"Okay, that was scary." Candace got to her feet and shook herself off. May jogged towards her and collected the GPS screens. "You were right."

May shrugged. "I'm always right-most of the time, anyway."

...

Across the street was a white van. No one took much notice, as it wasn't particularly attention-drawing. The owner of the vehicle hacked into the traffic cam security feed (the camera was position across the street from the Flynn-Fletcher house) and watched the images on the screen with a twisted grin.

It had taken a while before he finally managed to track the elusive Major Francis Monogram down. If it hadn't been for a website flub from the stupid intern, Carl, then he never would have been able to track Monogram down.

In the backyard, his target was conversing with a redheaded teen. The man took a quick account of her looks; blonde hair, blue eyes, black skirt and pink button-up shirt. This must be Maybelle Monogram. His eyes strayed to another screen that showed a ten-year old girl playing with two boys and one girl. She had snow-white hair, blue eyes and wore a white t-shirt with lavender sleeves and black pants. Yes, this was Misty Monogram.

It was a good thing Carl kept pictures of the girls on his website. And it was an even better thing that he put Danville as his home town. From then on it had simply been a matter of tracking down where Monogram lived.

"Now all I have to is wait..." he said softly.

Major Monogram would agree to nothing if he was abducted. The man would take the pain and die before telling any secrets.

But if he took the two girls? Well, Monogram would certainly do anything to get his daughters back.

_Anything._


	8. The White Van

**I do not own Phineas and Ferb. Review please, but no flames :) **

**The White Van**

"I can't believe him!" May muttered angrily, kicking her bed and scowling. It was bad enough that her dad lied to her about his job, but her own pet? That just wasn't cool! "I tell him all of my secrets! He should have told me this one! It's not like he can get relocated or anything!"

"_Ribbit."_

May jumped and whirled around to face her closed door. She opened it and watched as Frederick hopped inside. The teen closed the door once more and scooped her frog up, discreetly taking off the tracking device as she did do. She quickly pocketed it and sat down on the floor with her frog in her lap. "So...how was your day?"

"_Ribbit._"

"Did you manage to defeat Professor Bolts?"

Frederick actually toppled off her lap in surprise before quickly righting himself. He stared at his owner in shock for a moment. _How did she know that? She's smart, but there's no way she could have known unless-_

He croaked accusingly, standing up on his hind legs and pointed at her, eyes narrowed. May, who was not used to seeing her frog like this, blinked before responding, "It's none of your business how I know. I can't believe you didn't tell me!"

Frederick threw his webbed hands in the air. May scowled. "Okay, fine, so I probably would have freaked at first, but I would have understood! And don't tell me it was for our own protection, because I can take care of myself!"

_It's times like these where I wish I could talk like a human, _Frederick thought. He jabbed at a picture of her dad hanging on the wall.

"He may be your boss, but that doesn't mean you have to listen to him all the time! I know I don't. And besides, I would have kept your secret. But I guess you didn't trust me enough to do so!"

_This must be how Perry felt when the boys discovered his identity,_ Frederick frowned at May and poked her in the stomach. May flinched and rubbed the now-sore spot. "Geez! What was that for?"

_I need a pencil...and some paper..._ Frederick hopped onto May's bed and pulled a notepad and a pen from her nightstand table's drawer. He hopped back down and quickly wrote _You know very well that I _do _trust you. But I have my orders, and I am expected to follow them._

May threw up her arms. "You can write too! And sometimes orders are meant to be broken."

_You know, we wouldn't need to have this talk if you hadn't followed me in the first place._

May stuttered. "I-I did not follow you!"

Frederick crossed his arms and glared. "Okay, fine, I did follow you! But when you disappear everyday at nearly the exact same time, I'm bound to get curious. You're not exactly discreet!"

_Misty never thought much of it. _

"So I'm the sharpest one in the family. But if Dad told me about his job, then we wouldn't be arguing!"

_Please! You never would have believed him if he told you he was the superior of over a dozen secret animal agents._

"I'd be doubtful, but all he had to do was prove it to me!" May cried. "But no, I had to spend years in perplexity before I finally decided to see where my pet frog was going. And then I find out he's an agent! And exactly how dangerous is Professor Bolts?"

_That is not your concern._

"Oh yes it is! What if you get hurt during a mission? What if this bolt-brain tries to brainwash you?"

_Misty is right; you are an overprotective parent._

"Fine!" May snapped, angrily standing up. "If you don't trust me enough or even care that I'm trying to help, then you can be Misty's pet frog now! And don't worry; I'll keep your little secret."

Frederick croaked in protest when May picked him up and dropped outside her door. The frog winced when she slammed the door shut and stared at the ceiling. _Fantastic. You try to be reasonable, and you get disowned._

...

Misty regarded her sister curiously over her lasagne. The teen was staring at her plate and silently moving her food around with her fork. Something was seriously bothering her.

"It looks like your father will be late again," Mary sighed and glanced at the clock on the wall.

May scowled and tightened her grip on her fork. "Gee, I wonder where he could be." The sarcastic statement was only loud enough for Misty to hear. The younger girl frowned in confusion.

"I'm sensing some hostility towards our dear father." Misty whispered. "Would you care to elaborate?"

A smirk crossed May's face. "Not in the slightest, dear sister."

"May, would you mind doing me a favour?" Mary asked suddenly.

"What is it?"

"I ordered some picture frames from a little shop downtown. Would you mind biking over and picking them up? It won't take long, and you'll be back before dark."

May glanced at the orange sky and shrugged. "I'll leave right now. I'm not hungry anyway."

Misty decided to take this as an opportunity to talk with her sister alone. "I'll go too!" She exclaimed, jumping up and accidently bumping into the table.

"Geez, don't get to excited." May arched an eyebrow and headed outside with her little sister in tow. "It's just a bike ride downtown."

The teen opened the garage and wrinkled her nose at the musty smell. She grabbed her purple bike and wheeled it out to the road and slapped on her white helmet. Misty hastily closed the garage door behind her as she skateboarded after her sister.

"Helmet," May ordered.

"Yes, oh great all knowing sister of mine," Misty replied, slapping a purple helmet over her snow-white hair and smirking.

May narrowed her blue eyes. "I'd watch it if I were you. One day you'll be working for me, and I'm going to remember every single sarcastic comment and insult you ever said."

The two girls took off down the street, and did not notice a white van start its engine and slowly pull out after them.

...

"So, what's the deal with you?" Misty asked as she weaved her way down the street. "It's not often you get so moody."

"Let's just say I've been lied to and I don't appreciate it," May muttered, keeping her pedaling even so she could cruise alongside her sister.

"What could Candace have lied about to get you in such a mood?"

"It wasn't Candace."

Misty arched an eyebrow. "It wasn't me, was it?"

"Misty, if I was mad because _you _lied to me, then I wouldn't be talking about this with you, would I?"

Misty shrugged. "You can be a very confusing person sometimes."

An amused snort followed this statement. "I like to think I'm unpredictable."

"Hey, May?"

May frowned at the sudden change in tone. "What?"

"Is it just me, or are we being followed?" Misty asked uneasily, glancing behind her at the white van that seemed to be trailing them for a few blocks.

"I think you're being paranoid."

"Whatever you say," Misty muttered. "So, who lied to you and made you so upset? Was it Dad?"

"Possibly," May answered. "Why do you ask?"

Misty grinned. "When Mom mentioned Dad you looked like you wanted to murder your fork. You can get in serious trouble for that."

"Murdering a fork?" May asked in disbelief. "And how, pray tell, would you know that?"

Before Misty could answer, the van sped up and swerved in front of them. May rammed head-on into the side and toppled off her bike, cradling her head. Misty shrieked in horror and abandoned her skateboard, running over to her sister and ready to give the driver a piece of her mind. But something stuck her across the back of her head, and she blacked out.

...

"Finally," he whispered as he tied the two unconscious girls up with thick coils of rope. He pushed them to the very back of the van and took off, grinning madly. It had taken a while for the two girls to venture out together, and to be in such an empty area, but his waiting had paid off. He now had the girls in his custody, and he was in control.

The O.W.C.A wouldn't know what hit them.

**What will happen next?**

**You'll just have to wait to find out ;)**


	9. May and Misty MIA

**I do not own Phineas and Ferb. Review please, but no flames :) **

**May and Misty MIA**

A curtain of darkness covered Danville, the only source of light being the full moon, a couple of street lights and the flashing sirens of the police cars that were now surrounding the Monogram household.

When her girls had not come home within the hour, Mary drove out to see what was holding them. As she drove by, she noticed an abandoned skateboard and bike that greatly resembled her daughter's bike and skateboard. Of course, being a mother, she panicked.

Soon the cops came over and were asking her questions. A few were studying the skateboard and bike while others did a quick check around the surrounding area. Mary clutched a pillow to her chest, tears dripping down her cheeks and taking shuddering breaths. Francis rubbed her shoulders soothingly, trying to offer some comfort.

Officer Fenwick hung up his cell and sighed heavily. Danville was a relatively good town. You had a few bad cases here and there, but nothing to terrible. At first he had thought that it just might be another case of two kids running away from home (Major Monogram wasn't too happy about that theory) but now it seemed something much worse had happened.

"I have some news," he said gravely. "It seems that tire tracks have been found near the bike and skateboard. It seems whoever was driving it was in a hurry. I'm afraid...there is a good chance your daughters have been kidnapped."

Mary dissolved into fresh sobs. Monogram quickly ushered her outside into the cool night air and across the road, where the Flynn-Fletcher family were gathered on the front lawn. Linda took notice of the sobbing Mary and brought her inside. "What happened?" Lawrence asked in concern.

Monogram closed his eyes, as if willing this nightmare to end. "My daughters have been kidnapped."

Lawrence put a firm hand on Phineas' and Ferb's shoulder and cast a quick glance to make sure Candace was still in the yard. Noting this protective reflex, Monogram sighed and ran a hand across his face. "The police seem to think the subject cut off my girls as they were riding into town and somehow got them in his vehicle."

"I'm so sorry," Lawrence said, disgusted at how someone could be so cruel as to take two innocent girls and drive off with them. "Would you like to come inside and we can make some phone calls around?"

"I think I'll take a little drive around town." Monogram said. "I thank you for your support."

"Absolutely." Lawrence brought his kids inside and said, "I want you kids to stay inside tomorrow, just in case."

"But Dad! Misty is in trouble and she needs our help!" Phineas exclaimed.

"Phineas that's very kind of you, but this is a matter the police needs to handle. Now off to bed with you." Lawrence said sternly.

Phineas and Ferb trudged up the stairs, thoroughly upset. Ferb kept his eyes on the floor, his mind a whirlwind of panicked thoughts. What if something bad happened to Misty?

And May, he quickly added to himself.

Candace froze in the hallway, her hands clutching her red hair. She knew exactly where Major Monogram was going; to his agency to send out his animal agents. But what good would they do? What were the odds May and Misty were kidnapped by some evil scientist?

_With the week we've been having, odds are pretty good. _Candace thought wearily.

"Candace?"

The teen looked tiredly at her stepfather. "Yeah?"

"I'm sure May will be all right." Lawrence said, trying to instil some hope into his stepdaughter. "Tomorrow things will seem much brighter."

"Thanks Dad," Candace muttered. She climbed the stairs and winced as Mrs. Monogram's wailing got louder. She shuffled into her room and collapsed on the bed.

Why did life have to get so complicated?

...

May slowly opened her eyes, her head throbbing. After the white spots disappeared she looked around. She was tied up in a chair, with her still out cold sister right beside her. They were in an old warehouse, with boards covering the broken windows and the lights flickering feebly. A rat ran past her feet and May shuddered in disgust.

_Okay...I've been abducted. Keep Misty as safe as possible, and then find a way out of here._

Even in the direst circumstances May managed to keep a clear head. There were no tears; tears would not solve anything. Blue eyes scanned her little sister, who was breathing normally. Misty was a little pale, and would probably have a nasty headache when she woke up.

"So, you're finally awake."

A rather grating voice jeered and a figure came out of the shadows. A mask covered their face and the person was pretty skinny. "I'm sure you had a nice nap."

May narrowed her blue eyes. "Who are you and what do you want?" _Man...That was pretty cliché._

"None of your business brat," the figure growled. May was almost certain the figure was male and so she decided to simply call him Male. "But let's just say your father better cooperate, or else there will be trouble."

_So this has something to do with Dad's animal agency. _May thought. _This jerk thinks we know nothing about it. _

Male started setting up a video camera and May frowned. She had no doubts that her father would indeed pay the ransom (or follow Male's orders) and she needed to find a way out of here: and fast.

...

Carl had the video feed up and running when his boss burst in. Frazzled and worried, Monogram addressed every agent in the building. "I want every agent out in Danville looking for my daughters! They were last seen at Pine Avenue! I want reports! I want answers! Leave no stone unturned!"

The camera was turned off and Monogram slumped in his seat. "What if something happens to them?"

"That won't happen." Carl said confidently. "May would never let anything happen to Misty, and she won't give up until they're both safe. And I know _you _won't give up until they're safe. I called Admiral Wanda and she already sent out her agents."

Monogram smiled gratefully. "Thank you Carl. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Black eyes widened behind purple glasses. "What was that?"

"Nothing!"

...

Frederick hopped faster than he had ever hopped in his life. He was furious that anyone would dare kidnap his owner and her sister. He was also furious at himself for getting into an argument with her. What if the last conversation they had was an angry one?

_That won't happen! _He thought determinedly. He would find Misty and May, kick the stuffing out of the jerk that took them, and then apologize like crazy.

Pinky the Chihuahua was currently sniffing around the place where the girls had been abducted. Perry was there as well and he shot the frog a concerned look. Frederick ignored it and focussed on the tire tracks. "_Did Pinky get anything?" _He asked, gesturing towards the black marks on the concrete.

Perry shook his head. _"Not yet."_

As the words left his mouth Pinky stood upright and started running down the road. Frederick and Perry quickly followed him, not wanting to waste a second.

...

"Sir, we're getting a video request." Carl said suddenly, staring at the blinking message with a sense of dread.

"Whose it from?" Monogram asked sharply.

Carl gulped. "It's an unknown sender."

Monogram quickly hit the accept button and gripped the console with white knuckles. His two girls were tied to chairs and gagged. Misty was crying silently, and May glowered at the man in front of the camera. "Are you having a nice evening?"

"When I get my hands on you, you're going to regret the day you were born!" Major Monogram roared. "Who are you?"

"Do you honestly think I'm stupid enough to tell you?" The figure asked mockingly. "Please. I am here to give you a deal that you can't refuse. Shut down the O.W.C.A, or never see your girls again. Simple."

May shook her head violently, and Misty looked confused. Monogram decided to question later how his oldest daughter knew what the O.W.C.A was and growled, "You have a deal."

There was no consideration needed.

May twisted her chair, muffled protests coming from behind her gag. Her father couldn't be serious, could he? She glared at the laptop screen on which his image was displayed.

"Calm down May, you'll be safe soon." Monogram soothed, trying to calm her down.

The figure grinned widely. "Excellent! You have one hour to dismiss your staff and shut down your operations. One hour."

The screen went black and Male came over and removed the gags. "See? Quick and easy. Only one hour left and you'll get to go back home, safe and sound. That is, if I feel like it."

The man laughed and left. Misty whimpered and asked, "What is the O.W.C.A?"

"I'll tell you later." May said gently. "How's your head?"

"It hurts, and I'm scared. Is he going to kill us?" She asked, tears dripping down her pale cheeks.

"No baby, of course not," May said soothingly. "I promise I won't let anything happen to you. We'll get out of here. Now just close your eyes and think happy thoughts."

Misty obeyed, and soon fell back asleep. May pulled against the bindings again and sighed heavily. She made a promise, and she intended to keep it.

_But how?_

A fluffy brown rat skittered back across the crack floor. May wrinkled her nose in disgust, but thought of something. _If my pet frog can have secret agent intelligence then why can't a rat?_

"Here goes nothing..." May muttered. "Here rat, here boy!"

...

It was two in the morning, and Candace could not sleep. Perry had already left and the boys were fast asleep.

The redhead finally pushed herself out of bed and groaned. She would not sleep until May and Misty were safe.

A small glow of light caught her eye, and Candace curiously went to look at it. It was the GPS screen May had given her. "Oh yeah...I forgot to take the tracking device off of Perry."

The red dot that symbolized Perry was on the move, twisting down streets and alleys. But then another blinking blue light caught her attention, and Candace nearly dropped the device.

The blue dot was located at the old warehouses three kilometres from the county line. And since it was unlikely Frederick was there, it meant May had put Frederick's tracking device in her pocket and had forgotten about it.

Candace fixed her dark blue eyes on the screen, her mind whirling. She should really tell somebody...but then that would raise a whole bunch of questions that would get Perry taken away from them. She would not do that to her brothers.

The teen quickly and silently got dressed and slid open her window.

It was time for a rescue mission.


	10. Rescue Mission

**I do not own Phineas and Ferb. Review please, but no flames :) **

**Rescue Mission**

Candace stared at the GPS screen once more before looking up. The warehouse seemed like a large shadow against the night sky. She shivered and slipped the screen in her pocket and continued to stare at her destination. "I really should have thought this through..."

Getting to the warehouse was one thing, but taking on a kidnapper? That was a little out of her comfort zone. "I can do this," she whispered. She crept up to one of the boarded up windows and started prying them off with her bare hands.

...

Perry quickly answered his watch when it started beeping. The pale face of Major Monogram appeared on the tiny screen. "Agent P?"

The platypus noted his weary voice and chattered comfortingly. "I'm afraid to say...that the O.W.C.A is being disbanded. I want to thank you for your efforts and-"

Perry chattered in protest, stopping in the middle of the dark street and glaring at his boss in disbelief. Was he serious?

"Don't look at me like that!" Major Monogram snapped. "It's the only way to save my daughters. I want you back at your owner's house in ten minutes, understood?"

"Sir, I think you're making-"

"Quiet Carl!" Monogram barked. "What am I supposed to do then? Just wait until he decides to-to-"He was unable to finish his sentence and Perry quickly turned off his watch. Frederick and Pinky, who had been listening, halted in hesitation for a moment.

Frederick frowned and adjusted the fedora on his head. "_Keep going Pinky."_

"_But he just-"_

"_What's he going to do?" _Frederick demanded. _"Fire us? I know he's worried, and I know he's desperate. But you have the scent and we _will _save them."_

Pinky nodded and took off, barking, _"We're almost there!"_

The darkness of the night concealed three determined animal agents running through the streets of Danville.

...

"_Please tell me I'm not seeing what I think I'm seeing!" _Perry moaned, clutching his head and staring in disbelief at the sight before him.

Candace Flynn was yanking boards from one of the broken windows as silently as possible. A collection of rotten wood gathered by her feet and her hands were covered in red scrapes. "_What is she _doing? _How did she get here?"_

"_I have a guess, but it's purely assumption," _Frederick croaked. "_May kind of found out about the O.W.C.A and me."_

Pinky gaped. _"No way! How?"_

"_Well, that's the assumption part. I figure she put some sort of tracking device on me, and probably got Candace in on the plan."_

Perry paled. _"So...there's a good chance she knows about me?"_

"_Possibly."_

The three animals watched Candace tear off a final piece of wood and slip inside. Perry sighed and muttered, "_We better go after her before she gets hurt."_

"_Or screams and ruins everything," _Pinky joked.

"_She does have a strong set of lungs..." _Frederick mused.

Perry snorted. _"Don't I know it!"_

...

May stared at her free hands in shock for a moment. When she attempted to get the rat to chew at her ropes, she didn't really think it would work. But the fluffy rat had scampered over and obeyed her orders, and the blonde teen decided she would need to look into this animal intelligence thing.

"Our hour is almost up," May whispered. She hurried over and untied Misty. The girl stirred and opened her eyes.

"What's going on?" She asked, looking around a bit fearfully.

"We're getting out of here." May tore off the bindings and helped her sister out of the chair. The rat jumped on the shoulder and instead of flinching like May would have Misty smiled.

"Can I keep him?"

May glanced at the ceiling, a slight smile pulling at her lips. "We've just been abducted and are on the brink of escaping, and you ask if you can keep a barn rat?"

"Is that a no?" Misty questioned hesitantly.

"Keep him. But he stays out of my room." May led her sister towards one of the boarded up windows. "We need to start tearing these boards off. Then we'll-"

A crash from the other side of the warehouse caused May to jump in front of her sister protectively. Her blue eyes narrowed, and then widened in shock. "_Candace?"_

The redhead teen coughed and shooed away the dust. "Geez, am I glad I found you!"

"What are you doing here?" May exclaimed.

"Well, uh...you left the tracking device in your pocket." Candace grinned.

May hastily dug in her pocket and pulled out the glowing tracking device. "Talk about lucky..."

May pushed Misty through the broken window. "Start running."

The white-haired girl clutched the rat in her hands, eyes wide. "What about you?"

"I'm going to teach the jerk a lesson," May muttered.

"Are you crazy?" Candace demanded, glaring at the blonde teen. "We can get out of here!"

"And let that jerk get away? I don't think so. Go with Misty and-"

Candace held up a hand and tossed the little girl her pink cell phone. "Go where there's cell service and call for help."

Misty hesitated but a sharp glare from her sister sent her running into the dark night. Candace put her hands on her hips and looked around the musty warehouse. "So, now what?"

"AAGGHH! I leave for five minutes to heat up some nachos and you _escape?_"

Candace whirled around and stared at a figure covered in black. Bright eyes glowered at them in the darkness. "No matter. The hour is almost up, and your father will disband the O.W.C.A. Then the L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N will take over the Tri-State Area without any interference!"

"I'm not following this," Candace said flatly.

"That does not matter. I have no use for you, so I should be able to dispose of you quite easily." A smirk crossed his face as he slipped a hand under his cloak and pulled out a laser gun.

"Dispose of me?" Candace paled and moved backwards. "Oh yeah, I really didn't think this through."

An enraged chattering sounded when the figure fired the laser. Candace dove to the ground and winced when some boxes behind her exploded. She peered through her fingers to see her platypus attacking the figure with Frederick right behind him.

"Wow," she whispered. "Our pets can kick butt!"

"No kidding." May responded, eyes wide as she and Candace moved back a bit. "I guess Frederick and Perry can take care of things here."

As the words left her mouth, the figure slammed Frederick to the ground and whacked Perry aside. "ENOUGH!" He roared angrily. "You pesky agents were supposed to be disbanded by now!" He kicked Pinky out of his way and Candace scowled. The scowl dissolved into a fearful expression when the figure grabbed her by the neck of her shirt and lifted her in the air.

"Now to get rid of you!" He growled, putting the laser gun at her neck. Candace struggled desperately and whimpered in fear.

"I don't think so!"

The figure dropped Candace to the ground. The redhead hissed in pain when her ankle twisted upon impact and scowled. May winced, gripping a board between her hands. "Well...at least you're alive."

Candace stared at the unconscious figure on the ground. "You hit him with a board?"

"Crude, but effective," May responded, tossing the board aside. She pulled the tracking device from her pocket and slipped it on the bad guy. "Who is this freak anyway?"

"No clue. Can we get out of here?" Candace asked, gingerly standing up.

"Sure. Are you guys okay?" The question was directed to the three animal agents that were woozily getting to their feet and stumbling over. She got a few glares in return. "Hey! Don't blame me! It's not like I wanted to get kidnapped."

Sirens sounded outside and the animal agents took off. Perry and Frederick shot Candace and May stern and disapproving looks (ones that also stated they would have a long talk after this was over) before slipping out one of the broken windows.

"I just had a thought," Candace said suddenly. "Where was this guy heating up his nachos?"

"Really Candace? Really?"

...

Mary cried happily, hugging the daylights out of her two girls. Candace stood off to the side, playing with her hair and looking around awkwardly. Monogram approached her and asked, "How much do you know?"

Candace widened her dark blue eyes. "Whatever do you mean?"

Monogram arched his brow. Candace sighed nervously. "Alright...I know about the O.W.C.A and about Perry. But please don't take him away! I won't tell anyone, I swear!"

Monogram rubbed his temples. "I suspected as much. But...you did run off to come and save my daughters (which was incredibly foolish, by the way), and Perry did ignore my orders and continued his search."

"Were you seriously going to close down the O.W.C.A?" Candace asked.

"Hey, when you have kids of your own you'll understand desperate measures some parents take."

"Yes sir..."

Mary finally let go of her daughters and glanced at Misty. "Dear, are you sure you want a pet rat?"

"Yes." Misty said firmly. "I mean, I got kidnapped and had to run at least five miles before getting cell service. I think I deserve a pet rat." Now that the fright of her experience had worn off, Misty was back to her calm and collected self.

"What are you going to call him?" May asked. She stood beside her father and he hugged her close.

Misty looked thoughtfully at the full moon. "I think I'll call him...Reginald."

"Reginald the Rat," Candace muttered. "Agent R. Not bad..."

May giggled. Yes, this was certainly a night that she wouldn't forget anytime soon.

...

Phineas and Ferb stood on the front lawn, bouncing in worry and concern for their neighbours and older sister. When the car came cruising down the dark street and three figures emerged from the backseat, the two boys tackled the taller one in a hug. "Candace!"

The redhead smiled and hugged her two brothers tightly. "Hey guys!"

"Candace Flynn!" Linda cried, running into the yard in a white bathrobe and grabbing her daughter from her two sons and crushing her in a hug. "You are in so much trouble!"

Candace winced and adjusted her ankle. "Ouch! Sorry, I twisted my ankle and-"

"You twisted your ankle? Why didn't you say so? LAWRENCE! Start the car!" Linda hollered, helping Candace limp towards the Flynn-Fletcher family vehicle. "Candace and I will be back soon boys."

Phineas nodded and turned to hug Misty next. Misty grinned and then turned to Ferb, who was standing around with an unsure look on his face. "What? Don't I get a hug?"

Ferb grinned and Misty squeezed him tightly. "It's good to see you Ferb."

May rolled her blue eyes. "Geez, you've only been away for a night."

"Shut up!"

May snickered and pushed her blonde hair away from her face. She was exhausted and wanted to collapse into her comfy bed. Misty reluctantly pulled away from Ferb (who was blushing slightly) and joined her sister. "See you tomorrow!"

"I don't think so!" Major Monogram said sternly. "Tomorrow you're not leaving my sight."

"Aw come on Dad, let her be with her boyfriend." May teased.

At this Ferb turned a brilliant shade of red and bolted inside with a laughing Phineas following him. Misty stuttered while her father bellowed, "BOYFRIEND?"

"I'm going to kill you!" Misty shrieked, burrowing her face in her hands in mortification.

"You better not have a boyfriend!" Monogram cried. He nudged his girls towards home and they obeyed, shuffling across the street tiredly. "You're only ten!"

"I don't have a boyfriend!"

"I do," May said casually.

"WHAT?"

May snorted. "I'm kidding! Man, you should see your face!"

Monogram cuffed her playfully across the head and the three entered the house. Mary instantly hugged them again (and ignored their meek protests) before they went upstairs to bed. "I would be in pieces if I had the night they did!"

"You did go to pieces..."

"Francis!"

"I'm just kidding!" He took a defensive step back. "And if I have my way, that freak Rodney won't be seeing the light of day for a long time..."

"I'm glad they're safe..." Mary said softly, and Francis wrapped her up in a hug.

"And they'll stay safe," he promised. "And I'm very glad Agent P ignored my orders. Now I have an agency to re-establish."

"What are you talking about?" Mary asked in confusion, pushing her short blonde hair behind her ears.

"Er...it's a long story." Monogram muttered.

One he hoped wouldn't have a sequel.

**Well guys, that's the end. I didn't intend for them to be kidnapped long and of course it's going to be a happy ending :)**

**Looks like May and Candace will be having a long talk with their respective pets later on...**

**I really appreciate the reviews for this :) You guys are supportive and totally encouraging! Thanks a lot :)**

**Until next time,**

**AnimationNut out.**

**Peace!**


	11. Epilogue

**I do not own Phineas and Ferb.**

**I figured I would toss in an epilogue :P**

**Chatters and Croaks**

Candace leaned against her pillows, dark blue eyes closed and her bandaged ankle propped up. It was the morning after the whole kidnapping fiasco, and the redhead was just glad to be back in her own room. Although she really didn't want to use crutches for the next few weeks until her ankle healed...

Her pink cell beeped and Candace hastily answered it. Her mom had grounded her for one week for sneaking out and doing something dangerous. She wasn't supposed to be using her phone or computer, but since Linda forgot to take away her cell, Candace certainly wasn't going to remind her.

"Hello?" She whispered, casting a glance at her closed bedroom door.

"What's up Candace?" May's tired voice asked from the other end.

"Well, I was trying to sleep, but for some reason I just can't fall asleep." Candace adjusted her position on her bed and pulled her pink covers tighter around her. "How are you doing?"

"I didn't get much sleep last night and Dad is keeping us in lockdown until his paranoia wears off. Oh wait...yeah; there goes Misty out her bedroom window. She's crossing the street...and now she's in your backyard."

Candace snorted. "She probably doesn't want to spend too much time away from Ferb." May had told her all about Misty's crush on her stepbrother.

May giggled. "Misty Fletcher...it's got a nice ring to it."

"How come you're not sneaking out?"

"What exactly am I sneaking out to see? You're grounded for a week. So I figured I'd call you up and see if you still had your phone."

"And if Mom catches me talking to you, I get my phone taken away and another week of grounding." Candace pointed out.

"I'll be quick. I'm just bored out of mind." May groaned.

"Did Frederick come and 'talk' to you yet?" Candace asked.

"Actually...I've kinda been making sure Misty's been around me every time I go downstairs. Then I lock my door when I'm in my room..." May admitted sheepishly.

Candace snorted. "Are you afraid of your pet frog?"

"Has Perry been to see you?" May demanded.

"Okay, fine, I've been staying in my room for most of the day and kept my door shut." Candace muttered. "But what am I supposed to say to him?"

"How should I know? I-AAGGHH!"

Candace bolted upright, eyes wide. "What's wrong?"

"Frederick just popped out of my closet! I mean he literally popped out of my closet! Hey! I'm trying to have a conversation-"

The dial tone buzzed and Candace chuckled. She hung up and slipped her phone back in its little hiding place. "Looks like May got cornered by her pet frog."

A knock sounded on her door and Candace called, "Come in!"

Phineas entered her room-holding Perry. Candace gulped nervously and eyed him warily. "Hey Phineas. What's up?"

Her little brother smiled. "I just wanted to see if you're okay. Do you need anything? Entertainment? Food? I can-"

"Thanks for the offer Phineas," she interrupted. "But I'm fine. You better get back and hang with Misty before her father comes and drags her away."

"He'll have to tear her away from Ferb first," he joked. "I think I can see a Misty Fletcher in our future."

Candace laughed. "We'll see bro. Now go have fun. Because when my ankle heals, I'm back to trying (and failing) to bust you."

"Looking forward to it!" Phineas said cheerily and placed Perry by Candace's bed.

"Wait! Don't you want to take Perry with you?" Candace asked desperately.

"Actually, Perry's been sitting outside your door all night and for most of the morning. I think he's worried about you." The redhead boy gave Perry a fond pat on the head. "I know your ankle hurts so I figured you couldn't open the door for him."

Phineas left the room and closed the door behind him. Instantly Perry got up on his hind legs and glowered at her, arms crossed. Candace threw up her hands in defense. "Hey! It was all May's fault! She made me do it!"

Her platypus jabbed towards her busted ankle. Candace lowered her hands. "Oh...that. Well, what was I supposed to do? Besides, it's not like-OUCH!"

For Perry had whacked her across the head with his beaver-like tail. Candace massaged the back of her head and scowled. "What was that for?"

Perry grabbed a pen and notebook from her nightstand table and wrote, "That _was for being an idiot!"_

"I'm not an idiot!" Candace cried in offense.

"_You snuck out of the house at two in the morning, went all the way across town towards the warehouses and intended to rescue May and Misty yourself without backup and without telling anyone. I consider that idiocy."_

"What was I supposed to say?" Candace demanded. "May has a tracking device in her pocket and that's how I found her? Then they would ask _why _she had a tracking device on her and I couldn't give the truth!"

"_So you _did _put a tracking device on me! I knew there was a reason you let me stay in your bed!" _Perry glared at accusingly.

"May wanted to do an experiment and I thought I'd go along with it! I seriously didn't think you'd be a secret agent!" Candace snapped. "And I keep telling you to stay out of my bed, but you never listen!"

"_Do you know I'm going to need hearing aid in the future because of your inhumane shrieks?"_

Candace flopped back against the pillows. "Geez, fine. I'm sorry for being so mean, I'm sorry for being a crappy owner, and I'm sorry for stalking you."

Perry hopped on her stomach and frowned at her. He held up a piece of paper. _"You are not a crappy owner. You're just...completely annoying, frustrating, and have unpredictable mood swings."_

Candace arched an eyebrow. "Fantastic qualities..."

Perry rolled his eyes. _"You wouldn't be you without them, and I know you care about me, just like I care about you. One thing though; no more dressing me up in pink dresses."_

"Or you'll what?" Candace teased, poking Perry in the bill.

"_Or else I'll kick your butt."_

"Geez! Okay, no more dress ups. And I'm really sorry for invading your platypus privacy." Candace said sincerely. "Next time, if I'm in trouble, I'll tell you."

"_Apology accepted. So, can I sleep in your bed now?"_

"Perry!"

The platypus smirked and teasingly poked her in the nose. _"It's the least you can do after I saved you from that exploding island."_

Candace furrowed her brow in confusion before realization dawned on her. She turned red and buried her face in her hands. "This is humiliating..."

Perry chattered in amusement and Candace glared at him. "Oh alright...you can sleep in my bed. But you have to take one day off when that crazy pharmacist is pulling one of his evil schemes."

Perry shook his head and smirked. Candace scowled. "Hey! I just remembered I have a bone to pick with you! You were that stupid robot when I was trying to use that DVD to bust my brothers!"

The platypus grinned and jumped off of Candace's bed. He walked over to the door and went to turn the handle. Candace grabbed one of her pillows and chucked it at the amused platypus as he ducked from her bedroom. "Don't walk away from me! Perry! PERRY!"

...

"How should I know?" May asked, lounging on her bed and talking into her purple cell phone to Candace. "I-AAGGHH!" She shrieked when her closet door flew open and Frederick sailed into the room, landing on his flippers and glaring at her.

"What's wrong?" Candace cried from the other end. May scrambled up and shrieked, "Frederick just popped out of my closet! I mean he literally popped out of my closet!" Frederick hopped onto her bed and grabbed her phone. "Hey! I'm trying to have a conversation-"

He hung up on Candace and tossed the phone aside. May scowled and crossed her arms, glaring at the closet. "How the heck did you get in here?"

"_There's a secret entrance in your closet that's behind the shoes." _A deep, less than impressed voice said.

"You mean they're all over the house? That's just-wait!" May stared at her frog in disbelief. "You just talked!"

The deep voice spoke again, coming from her frog. _"Major Monogram managed to get his hands on an animal translator." _He gestured towards a small headset on his head and said, _"Now I can speak to you and you _can't _avoid me."_

"I wanted to be alone." May muttered and slunk against her pillows and stared determinedly at the ceiling. "Thank you for rescuing me, by the way."

"_That's not what I want to talk about." _Frederick crossed his little arms and stared at her. _"I want to talk about why I didn't tell you I was a secret agent."_

"It's none of my business," she muttered.

"_I didn't want to tell you because I knew you would worry. I knew you would be concerned. And you don't have to be! I know what I'm doing." _Frederick said firmly. _"I have always trusted you Maybelle, and I still do."_

May was silent. Frederick sighed and tilted her chin up a bit so she was looking at him. _"You know, you can't avoid me forever."_

"Not when you're popping out of closets like that," she snorted. "You scared the living daylights out of me."

"_So a frog flying from your closet scares you more than a kidnapper with malicious intents?" _Frederick asked, raising a non-existent eyebrow.

"Wow, that's one big vocabulary for a frog," May said jokingly.

"_Maybelle..."_

"What can I say? I'm a strange kid."

"_I'd say brave," _Frederick corrected. _"You faced your kidnapper with little fear. That reminds me..."_

Frederick jabbed May hard in the side and the blonde yelped. "OUCH! Why do you keep doing that?"

"_Because you keep doing something stupid!" _Frederick crossed his arms sternly. _"The first thing you should have done was get to safety! Not stick around and fight the bad guy. That's _my _job."_

"But you took forever!" May complained, rubbing her bruised side. "And you got your butt kicked! I thought you said you could take care of yourself?"

"_You're crossing the line kiddo," _Frederick warned.

"What are you going to do?" May teased. "Poke me in the gut again?"

Faster than May could blink she found herself tossed from her bed and sprawled on the floor with a smirking Frederick looking down at her. _"You were saying?"_

"Geez!" May complained, gingerly pushing herself up and rolling over. "I got pwned by my pet frog!"

"_And don't you forget it." _Frederick hopped down and landed on her chest. _"So, is all forgiven?"_

"Well...if I could just keep my tracking device on-"

"_Absolutely not."_

"But why? I just want to-"

"_I know you! You're going to end following me and try to help. I am _not _going to let that happen. Besides, I think _you _should wear it instead."_

"Dad is already making me," she muttered. "He slipped one on Misty too. But I still think-"

"_Maybelle..."_

"Alright...all is forgiven." May smiled and hugged him tight. "But I'm still going to be the overprotective parent."

Frederick rolled his eyes and smirked. _"I wouldn't expect anything less. But I swear, if you smother me just to annoy me I'm putting Reginald in your bed."_

"You wouldn't!" May shrieked.

"_Try me."_

"Ugh! I liked you better when you were a mindless frog..." May muttered.

Frederick grinned. _"I don't know. I like this arrangement better. I can keep an eye on you without being inconspicuous and annoy you whenever I feel like it._

May narrowed her blue eyes. "That's it. I'm destroying the translator." She lunged for him and Frederick hopped out of the way, flipping in the air and landing back on the bed. "Show off!"

"_Are you really going to try and take on a trained agent?" _Frederick asked, smirking and watching her every move.

"You may be an agent, but I'm taller." May retorted and tried tackling him again. She landed on the bed and glared at Frederick, who had dodged once again and was resting in his pond. He grinned at her, and May jumped again. Frederick jumped back on the tiled floor and used his hind legs to push May further into the pond.

"_I can't wait to tell everyone about this,_" he teased, looking at his owner in amusement. _"Come on, I thought you were smarter than that."_

May sent a wave of water towards him. Frederick coughed and wiped the water from his eyes and glared at her. The blonde grinned innocently. "So, did I destroy the translator?" She asked, pushing her soaking blonde hair away from her face.

"_Nice try Maybelle. It's water proof. You know, I think I might give one of these to Perry. I'm sure he'd love to have one." _Frederick grinned wickedly. _"I can see it now; a semi-aquatic mammal and an amphibian driving two teens to insanity. Sounds like fun..."_

"Frederick!" May snapped, but soon dissolved into giggles.

Everything was well once more.

**A sequel huh? Hmm...I'll think about it. I was also thinking of writing a story on the children of Phineas, Ferb and Candace.**

**Heck, I also have a story where Doofenschmirtz is Candace and Phineas' real father. Come on, Phineas and Heinz have the same messy hair, kind of similar head shape and brilliant mind. Candace has his slightly evil intentions (busting her brothers) and his ability to almost always fail (never busting her brothers) and his bad luck.**

***sigh* Decisions, decisions.**

**Review one more time please :)**


End file.
